Bellethiel
by written-up-in-marker
Summary: Sauron's forces are growing and the people of Middle Earth must unite against him. Whilst Legolas and his friends struggle to destroy the Ring, another force resists Sauron's evil. Can a mysterious elven girl change the fate of the Fellowship?
1. Prologue: The Depths of Mirkwood

The prologue is set in Mirkwood during the time of "the Hobbit". Sorry that it is such a short chapter but it is only an introduction to the story.

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **_The prologue and the first four chapters are mainly just going over what happens in the beginning of the story of the Fellowship. If you know the plot very well, skip to Chapter 5. During this chapter, the Fellowship are at Amon Hen (by the River Anduin) and are under attack from Saruman's Urukhai. _

_Prologue_

"Father." Legolas stepped into Thranduil's chamber. The room was large, with carved beams of silver wood. Glowing lamps were set in brackets on the walls, their gleam illuminating the whole room.

"Legolas, my son." His father greeted him warmly. "What is it?"

Thranduil's long fair hair cascaded past his shoulders but was contained about his forehead by a leafed circlet of silver. Sapphire eyes glowed in his face with radiance and though his face was wise and stern, it was astoundingly beautiful. He wore a leaf green robe embroidered with gold.

"How are the dwarves?" Legolas asked.

Thranduil laughed. "They still won't say a word of their mission, but they will come around. We just need time." Thranduil's light-hearted voice and expression concealed his anger. He disliked dwarves greatly and their silence infuriated him.

"What about the other one?" Legolas asked. There was a moment of silence. Thranduil frowned.

"What other one?"

"The small one. Did you not see him?" Legolas asked curiously.

"No, what did you see?" Thranduil was interested now. What could his son have possibly seen?

"Well, it was a little figure. He had dark hair and wore a waistcoat. He was hiding behind the tree while we were singing." Legolas was confused. Had they not taken the little one prisoner too?

"No one else saw anything of the kind. We must find him," Thranduil said, beginning to feel troubled. "What else did you see?"

"He had very large shaggy feet and cannot have been more than a few feet tall. And the strangest thing was the object in his hand. He held a ring."

"A ring?" Thranduil's curiosity deepened. "What kind of ring?"

"A gold one. But there was something strange about it. Something I couldn't quite distinguish. But there was definitely something mysterious about it. But I do not understand how no one else saw him. He was nearly as loud and obvious as a dwarf."

Thranduil chuckled. "We are not all gifted with your keen sight, Legolas."

Legolas' forehead creased for a moment, and then he laughed, his soft brown eyes shining as he did so. His laughter was beautiful; tinkling and melodious.

The faint sound of music drifted in from outside. The Wood Elves were singing.

"May I join them, Father?" Legolas asked, thinking of the melody that was now weaving through his head.

"Go, son. I must speak with my elves about this so-called 'small one' you speak of." Legolas bowed his head to his father and bounded gracefully from the room.

He hurried through the bright corridors, through the great white doors, out into the dark velvety night. The sound of singing was louder now and Legolas followed the music through the white stone courtyard, now cast in shadows, to the glade where a glimmering fire now shone. A group of nine elves were gathered around a great plume of fire. Their voices chimed through the night, like a hundred bells. Legolas smiled as he took a step into the circle and joined his voice with theirs. One of the nine, a beautiful dark haired girl looked up and smiled at him, her resonant voice sounding through in perfect harmony.

The sound of ten heavenly elven voices rang softly through the darkness, bringing a feeling of hope and gladness to a very small, very tired young hobbit.

**I hope you liked the intro to the story. The link on my profile is Thranduil, Legolas' father.**


	2. Chapter 1 The Council of Elrond

**Wow, it's been a long time since I even thought about this story…school, exams, revision- so busy. But here is the next chapter which I've finally written. PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know what you think. Here I have quoted quite a lot of the film speech so that it's in-keeping with the story line. HOPE YOU LIKE IT! **

_Chapter 1- The Council of Elrond_

The wind whipped up the golden leaves into swirls which blew over the stone floor of the raised square. Legolas stood, one hand resting on the parapet, looking thoughtfully down on the beautiful garden before him. He admired the dazzling beauty of Rivendell but he couldn't help thinking longingly of Mirkwood. Five months he'd been away from his home. But he was here with an important task which he knew he must carry out.

He could hear the chiming music of the river as it ran through Rivendell. The river seemed to have a voice of its own. He now understood why the Imladris elves called this lalaithduin, the laughing river. He heard soft footsteps behind him and he turned to see another elf come up beside him.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" she asked quietly, her voice almost hidden by the rush of the river. Legolas looked over at her. She was stunningly beautiful, with long dark hair which tumbled down her back and soulful grey eyes full of love and wisdom.

"Lady Arwen," Legolas acknowledged, bowing his head respectfully. He felt a cool finger underneath his chin as she lifted his head.

"You need not bow to me, Laurëanor." Her voice was gentle and musical. Legolas smiled at her. His face was dazzlingly fair as he did so and bathed in soft golden light from the rising sun.

"As you wish, my lady. Is the council called?" he asked, echoing her soft tone.

"It is called. I am here to bid you come to the marble court. There are matters of grave importance to be discussed."

Legolas nodded and followed her along the forest pathway to the magnificent court of grey marble which stood not far from the foot of the mountain. A company of about twenty was gathered in a semi circle, seated around a white marble pedestal. It was empty.

Legolas smiled in greeting as he entered the group and took his seat beside the elves. His keen eyes quickly took in four dwarves- three auburn-bearded, one grey, all solemn; and ten elves nearly as fair of face as he himself. There were two men; one of whom was familiar to him, the other of whom was not, and two small yet sturdy looking creatures he recognised with a smile to be hobbits. He remembered his younger, trouble free self back in Mirkwood not so many years ago. He had not the cares he had now, back then.

Beside the elves sat a tall man with long grey hair and a grey cloak. In his hand he held a peculiar wooden staff. The last was the great Elrond himself who stood at the head of the group, his wise face set with seriousness. He had long dark hair which, although plaited, still fell past his shoulders. He wore a simple scarlet robe and a silver crown about his head. He was tall and seemed to tower above most others there. Beside him now stood Arwen his beautiful daughter. Her face was filled with the utmost sorrow and her expression was grave. Legolas saw her eyes flicker over to one of the men several times but her face gave away no emotion.

"Strangers from distant lands," Elrond began, in a clear voice filled with solemnity, "and friends of old, you've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor."

"Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction, none can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to the fate of this one doom."

He paused and there was a moment of silence.

"Bring forth the ring, Frodo."

One of the hobbits, the young one with curly brown hair and a face full of innocence, stood slowly and walked to the pedestal. Delving a hand into his pocket, he pulled out the ring and hesitantly placed it upon the stone plinth.

All eyes were drawn to it; their faces filled with a mixture of fear and unease. Legolas stared at the tiny golden object; he could hear a whispering as though it came from the ring itself. His eyes widened with apprehension and he watched the ring warily.

Suddenly one of the men stood, his eyes fixed on the ring. "In a dream," he began, "I saw the eastern sky grow dark, but in the west a pale light lingered. Voices crying: 'Doom is near at hand! Isildur's Bane is found.'"

All the while he moved slowly, nearer and nearer to the pedestal.

"Isildur's Bane," he whispered, reaching out an arm as if to touch the ring.

Elrond leapt up and called to him, "Boromir!" But a strange sound suddenly filled the air, the sky grew dark and a rumbling voice echoed around the stone city. Legolas could not understand the dark words but he felt fear and horror at hearing them spoken, especially in a city so sacred. It was Gandalf.

The thundering continued and the sky grew ever darker. Boromir withdrew his hand and stepped back in alarm. One of the dwarves looked around him wildly, waving his axe around. Elrond put a hand to his head, remaining calm amongst the chaos but as though he was pained. Legolas closed his eyes in dismay.

When the deafening voice ceased, there was light once more. Everyone relaxed. Legolas opened his eyes.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here, in Imladris," Elrond said, quietly, his face creased as if still in pain.

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West!" Gandalf said.

He looked over at Boromir coldly.

"But it is a gift, a gift from the foes of Mordor. Why not use this ring?" Boromir said, ignoring Gandalf. "Long has my father, the steward of Gondor, kept Sauron's forces at bay. By the blood of our people, are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him."

One of the elves stood suddenly, his face flushed with anger.

"Don't be a fool! We cannot keep it. Do not be so confident that you could resist its power and corruption." He glared furiously at Boromir.

"Peace, Glorfindel, peace." Elrond held up his hand and the company fell silent.

The fair haired elf sat and set his jaw in a firm line.

Legolas glanced over at him curiously. The elf's face was youthful yet filled with wisdom. And another thing, his eyes were most unusual; golden slightly flecked with brown. Legolas had never seen an elf with such eyes before. All elves of Middle Earth had either blue or brown eyes. Legolas frowned, puzzled.

* * *

Throughout the rest of the council, Legolas could hear the ring constantly whispering in that dreaded tongue but almost so quietly that even his keen elven ears could not hear it from where he sat. He closed his eyes and tried to block it out. He sat bolt upright against the chair, his beautiful pale face serious and empty of all emotion. He listened silently as the council discussed the possible and the yet impossible…until it was his turn to speak. He spoke of his home Mirkwood and his father and of the creature Gollum of whom he'd had much experience with.

Gollum had been brought to Mirkwood by a young ranger who had asked the elves to keep him locked up and never allowed free. But they had failed and Gollum had escaped.

Legolas bowed his golden head in shame as he told the story. When he had finished, he sat and did not speak again.

So, it was decided. A group of nine companions; the Fellowship of the Ring. Legolas knew, even now, that great danger lay ahead but he knew that it must be done. And he would see it done and protect the Ring and its bearer until the end.

_Laurëanor- golden sun_

**Hope you enjoyed it. Please review! **


	3. Chapter 2: The Cursed Journey

_Written on an 8 hour journey from Munich to Versailles on an iPhone! Enjoy :)_

**Chapter 2: A Cursed Journey**

* * *

An elf stood on the grassy hill that rose above the tree tops and surveyed the land in front of her. Her light brown hair fanned out behind her and her face was creased into a frown of confusion and deep displeasure. She turned one pointed elven ear towards the forest and listened. Then, raising her fingers to her lips, she whistled low and clear. A moment passed, then six elves emerged from the woods and flitted silently up to where she stood.

"Anything?" she asked, the frown still on her face.

"A storm is brewing on the southern borders," one elf said.

"Yes, Sauron's strength is growing. I can feel it, day by day." The elf's face darkened. "We must leave now. By nightfall these woods will no longer be safe. Sauron's spies are everywhere."

She slung her bow over her shoulder and motioned to the other elves. She bounded gracefully down the mound and disappeared into the forest. Her elves followed her lead and soon they too had melted into the dark shadows of the wood.

* * *

Legolas was worried. Something was ill; he could feel it. Sauron was gaining power, he was sure. He did not mention his concerns to the others as they trekked across land iced with snow. He did not want to add unnecessary trouble to already troubled minds. He remained as light hearted as he could and led the party nimbly on over the Misty Mountains.

They travelled quickly for the first few days but on the fifth day they were met by a sudden storm.

"This is no ordinary mountain storm," Legolas shouted through the raging wind that threatened to buffet them off the cliff, "Saruman's trying to bring the mountain down!"

He drew Merry further from the sheer cliff edge.

"We must turn back!" Boromir yelled. "This will be the death of the hobbits! We should make for the Gap of Rohan!"

"NO!" Legolas shouted, in concern. "The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard. It is too heavily guarded. We must continue."

"We cannot go on; we will fall, it is certain," Aragorn shouted.

"There is one other way," Gandalf said. Legolas' heart sank. "But I would not go there."

Legolas felt a little hope return. Gandalf's words would be listened to. Surely.

"Where is this other way?" Frodo asked, his teeth chattering violently.

"Through the Mines of Moria."

"Moria? That is what I first suggested!" Gimli, the foolish dwarf exclaimed.

Legolas shook his head in almost pity. Ignorant dwarf. If only he knew…

"My cousin, Balin will give us a royal welcome," Gimli rambled.

"I do not think that going through Moria would be at all wise," Legolas interrupted, his brow greatly furrowed.

"Let the Ring Bearer decide," Gandalf said.

There was a pause. Everyone looked at Frodo.

"We go through the Mines," he said firmly.

Gandalf frowned as if he was going to refuse it. He was the only other who knew what lurked there. But he seemed to change his mind.

"So be it."

* * *

The company stood by what appeared to be a wall of solid rock mountain. Legolas could see, out of the corner of his eye, Merry and Pippin whispering to each other, clearly wondering if they were in the right place.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed," said Gimli, tapping his axe against the wall.

"Yes Gimli, even their own masters cannot find them, if their secrets are forgotten," Gandalf said.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas muttered under his breath. Gimli frowned.

The hobbits were still whispering. Legolas smiled, as he saw the moon slowly emerging from behind a passing cloud. As it appeared, it cast a great shining light down on the side of the mountain. A great doorway inscribed with elven lettering was suddenly illuminated. Gimli's eyes widened, in amazement.

Gandalf moved forward slowly and read the letters written in the moonlight. "It reads: the doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend and enter," he said softly, pulling out his staff.

"Speak, friend, and enter? What does that mean?" asked Pippin cheerfully.

"Oh it's simple, if you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open," Gandalf said.

"What's the password?" Pippin asked, chirpily.

"I don't know, that's what I'm trying to figure out," Gandalf said, exasperated.

Legolas chuckled quietly. He looked at the little hobbit, who had shut his mouth sheepishly, in amusement.

But he soon stopped smiling as he remembered an old myth he'd once heard about this place. He began to watch the dark water beside the doorway fixedly.

Gandalf placed his staff against the doors and called out in a strange language. The other looked on, impressed. However the doors remained firmly closed.

"Nothing's happening," Pippin observed unhelpfully.

"I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves... Men... and Orcs," Gandalf said, wistfully.

"What are you going to do then?" Pippin asked Gandalf. He really should have known better.

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words."

Legolas caught Aragorn's eye and they both sniggered slightly at the look on Gandalf's face. Suddenly Legolas heard a noise. He stiffened. He turned his head quickly and saw Merry and Pippin skimming stones over the surface of the still black lake. Legolas made to get up but he saw that Aragorn had thought the same as him. He caught Merry's arm as he went to throw another stone.

"Do not disturb the water," he said sternly and walked over to where Gandalf was sitting in quiet frustration. Legolas however, remained watching the water uneasily.

"Speak, friend, and enter," said Frodo suddenly. "Gandalf, what's the elvish word for friend?"

"Mellon," Gandalf said slowly, in surprise.

At once the door in the stone wall of the great mountain opened with a great crack. The doors swung forward to reveal a gaping black hole. Everyone got up and all, warily except Gimli, entered the dark passageway. Legolas brought up the rear, glancing over his shoulder.

From the back, he could hear Gimli wittering away about the wonderful food and the supposed great halls of Khazad Dum. What a fool. He was just as bad as all dwarfs; only thinking of food and mining.

"Soon, Master Elf," he called back to Legolas, "You will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves. Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone," he chattered. "And they call it a mine! A mine!" he scoffed indignantly.

Suddenly there was a great cracking underfoot and a great cry from Boromir. "This is no mine; it's a tomb!" he whispered.

And at that moment, Legolas realised what he was standing on; skulls. He strode forward through the group into the hall at the bottom of the great steep staircase. He examined the nearest body; a thin coarsely crafted arrow stuck through the eye of the body. He pulled it out and looked at it in disgust.

"Goblins," he spat.

He heard a dry sob from Gimli behind him and surprised himself by feeling a stab of pity. He didn't have much time to ponder on it as there was a sharp cry from the doorway and Legolas whirled around to see Frodo being dragged out through the door, a thick black tentacle wrapped tight around the hobbit's ankle.

Legolas swore under his breath in elvish and rushed out to the aid of the flailing yelling hobbit. Aragorn too strode out and into the water where Frodo had been dragged, and started hacking at the creature's tentacles. Boromir and Gimli followed him. Legolas whipped out an arrow and expertly notched it into his bow. Raising his bow, he pulled his arm back fluidly, feeling the brush of the arrow feathers against his cheek. He let the arrow fly and saw it embed itself in what appeared to be the creature's head. The creature writhed in pain and Aragorn swiftly cut through the tentacle holding Frodo. It dropped Frodo and retreated slightly into the water.

Frodo scrambled to his feet and Sam grabbed him and quickly bundled him into the mine. Legolas sprinted after Aragorn, Boromir and Gimli as the creature raised itself from the water and moved swiftly towards them. It crashed into the doorway, too big to fit through. Upon its impact, a great shudder ran through the wall of the mountain. Huge rocks began to fall crashing to the ground, threatening to crush them. They ran as fast as they could up the steps to safety. The crashing stopped and the rocks settled, shutting them in and blocking out all moonlight.

There was a moment's silence, then there was a quiet crackling and a light flickered atop Gandalf's staff. "So, into the Mines," he said, with a weary sigh.

The company followed in now frightened silence.

"What was that?" Sam whispered to Legolas.

"That was the Watcher in the Water," Legolas said grimly. "You knew something was there, didn't you?"

Sam nodded. "While I was letting old Bill go I could feel his unease by being close to the water. And Bill's not normally afraid of water." Sam looked sad.

"That is a rare gift you have there, Sam," Legolas said softly.

"What?" Sam said, in confusion.

"Few that are not elves have your connection with animals. Aragorn is another like you. But he is practically an elf himself," Legolas smiled.

Sam grinned and looked rather pleased.

The group continued walking along the cold dark tunnel, their way lit only by Gandalf's dim staff. The only audible noises were the quiet pad of tired feet, a faint drip in the distance and a noise which only Legolas seemed to be able to hear.

**A/N. **_Sorry this update was so late. I will attempt to update again soon-ish but going back to school soon so..._

_Please review if you have the time! Let me know what you think. xx_


	4. Chapter 3: A Royal Welcome

**Chapter 3- A Royal Welcome**

* * *

"Oh, it's that way!" Gandalf exclaimed at last, after many minutes of deep thought. "The air doesn't smell so foul down here," Gandalf said.

They soon came into a large open space. Gandalf lifted his staff and the light of it grew brighter. An enormous stone hall carved out of the mountain itself could now be seen, with tall pillars stretching ever upwards and arched ceilings of rock. Legolas let out a quiet gasp. Never in his life had he seen anything like it.

The others were all exclaiming in wonder. Legolas simply stood in silence.

"Behold," said Gandalf, in reverent tones, "The great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf."

Suddenly a glint of light caught Legolas' eye. He moved towards what appeared to be a lit doorway but Gimli beat him. The dwarf rushed through the door and into a large room flooded with moonlight from a high window.

"No!" Gimli sobbed. "No!"

Legolas moved forward to see what Gimli was kneeling beside. It was a long white tomb, engraved with writing.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin," read Gandalf.

Another surge of sympathy came over Legolas and he patted Gimli on the shoulder briefly. Then he spoke urgently to Aragorn. "We cannot stay here."

He felt worried; this place was steeped in danger. He could feel it chilling his bones.

Gandalf had picked up an old worn book whose pages were crumbling and falling apart. He began to read it.

"They have taken the Bridge and the Second Hall," he read. "We have barred the gates but cannot hold them for long. Drums…drums in the deep. We cannot get out…a shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out…"

The company watched him, in dread.

"They are coming."

* * *

Saruman was deep in thought. Locked away, deep in the heart of his cold cruel tower, Orthanc, he watched silently and waited. His Seeing Stone, the Palantir showed him a little of the future and there was something that weighed heavily on his mind. Failure to deal with this problem could result in the ruination of all he had built up in the last year. His failure would mean his suffering.

The Seeing Stone suddenly blazed with a great light and energy and Saruman looked into it. The light blinded him and he tried not to flinch as the Great Eye loomed up in front of him.

The terrible voice spoke in harsh tones that grated on his ears. "O great Saruman, my friend and ally," the voice began. "What have you seen? How goes the strength of Isengard? Soon there will be none who can match us."

"My lord Sauron," Saruman said, in his cold heartless voice, "All goes well in Isengard in the preparations for war. Nothing goes ill."

He did not mention the things he had seen that troubled him. But suddenly he felt a great power seize him as though these thoughts were being pulled from his mind.

"Is not there something that presses upon your mind?" The terrible voice sounded deafeningly again.

"There is nothing that I have foreseen that worries me," Saruman replied defiantly. He would not be ordered to speak his mind by Sauron. "Unless you have seen something?"

The Eye blazed brighter and the black pupil pierced his whole being.

"I have seen something. That which you yourself have also seen. A she-elf. One that has an aura of great power and strength. Though, I do not know whether this elf will have the will to trouble us greatly. Still, I should very much like to know who this elf is and what power she wields that is almost equal to the great power of The One Ring."

Saruman frowned. He knew of the elf; they had held counsel together often and had recognised that she had great power. But he had not realised the extent of her power.

"I shall bring her forth to Isengard," he replied.

The Eye twitched as though Sauron were to contradict him.

"Do that which you must. She may be of great use to us."

* * *

Deep within the Misty Mountains, in the Mines of Moria, the Company were in trouble. The sudden attack by orcs had been momentarily stemmed but now something else; a new and terrible presence threatened them.

A great fire blazed at the end of the hallway. The Fellowship stopped and watched silently, with bated breath.

"_The dwarfs delved too greedily and too deep. You know what they awoke in the darkness…"_ The words of Saruman rang in Gandalf's ears.

"What is it?" Sam asked, horrified.

"A Balrog, a demon of the ancient world," Gandalf said grimly. "This foe is beyond any of you."

He paused.

"Run!"

The Fellowship ran with all the speed they had left in them, to the great Bridge of Khazad Dum. And there Gandalf met his fate.

"You cannot pass. I am a servant of the secret fire. Wielder of the Flame of Anor. Dark fire will not avail you, Flame of Udûn. Go back to the shadow!"

Gandalf stood tall and grim on the bridge, his staff in one hand, his sword in the other.

But the Balrog paid no heed. It moved forward onto the bridge, flaming red in the darkness.

"You shall not pass!" Gandalf repeated and brought his staff down upon the stone. The bridge cracked and crumbled under the Balrog's feet and with a great cry, the Balrog fell backward into the darkness but even as it fell, its fiery whip lashed up and caught Gandalf around the ankle as he turned away.

He struggled but it was too strong for him and he was pulled to the edge of the precipice. The Company stared on in horror and Frodo made to rush forward and aid him but Aragorn held him back.

Gandalf looked up at them for the last time and, in a quick hoarse whisper, "Fly, you fools!"

And with that, he slipped over the edge and down into the fathomless darkness below.

For a moment they could not move. They stood, frozen in their shock, until an arrow whizzed past Sam's ear and Aragorn bid them to flee. They tore along the passageway and at last came out upon the mountain side where grief overcame them.

* * *

**A/N. **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will try and get onto the next chapter very soon! Everything is planned out, so hopefully I should be able to update a little quicker. Please read and review! I love getting them...and any suggestions are always gratefully received! CN2 xxx


	5. Chapter 4: Things that were

**Chapter 4- Things that were, things that are and things that have not yet come to pass**

* * *

Legolas sighed for what seemed like the fiftieth time as they travelled through the silent wood. He could not believe that Gandalf was dead. The images of Gandalf slipping over the edge seemed stuck on the inside of his mind. He could not be rid of them.

The four hobbits trudged ahead of him, some sobbing, others just weighed down in their grief. Gimli was speaking to them, suspicion in his voice.

"Be careful," he whispered. "It is said that a sorceress lives in these woods. All who look upon her, fall under her spell and are never seen again."

Frodo looked suddenly shocked and shook his head as if something was bothering him. Gimli continued his tirade, his voice full of scorn.

"Well, here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox."

Aragorn strode on ahead of the Company. Legolas could not see his face but he could imagine the sorrow etched on it. But he did not show it in his leadership. Legolas knew at that moment that Aragorn had the makings of a great leader.

Legolas was lost in thought that he was caught by surprise when the Company ahead of him suddenly stopped. Five or so armed elves had surrounded them, arrows notched in their bows.

A fair pale haired elf stepped forward. "The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark," he said softly with a smirk.

Legolas recognised it to be Haldir, a Marchwarden of Lothlorien. He had visited the Golden Wood only once before but this time he had not the joy and lightness of heart that he had had before. The grief of Gandalf's death pressed heavily on his heart.

They spoke that evening with the Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. They recounted Gandalf's fall and Legolas felt the knot around his heart tighten despite the splendour of the city of Caras Galadhon and the beauty of the Lady of Light.

She spoke many words to them. Some comforting, some disheartening. "The Quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all."

Legolas lowered his eyes and stared at his feet.

"Yet hope remains while all the company is true."

Her eyes rested briefly on Sam.

"Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest, for your hearts are troubled with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you shall rest in peace…"

* * *

Later that night, as Legolas was bringing back a ewer of water; he heard the sound of elven voices. Normally the sound would have brought him comfort but this time it did not.

"What is that?" Sam asked him softly.

"It's a lament for Gandalf."

The knot around his heart tightened. "I have not the heart to tell you what they say. For me, the grief is still too near."

* * *

They stayed in Lorien for a few days and it would have been welcome rest, if it were not for the listless sorrow they all felt. Sitting around only worsened the pain and their thoughts haunted them as they stayed.

So, when the time came for them to leave, none were too reluctant.

Galadriel had provided them with three beautiful wooden boats and enough supplies to last them many months including "lembas", an elven waybread for the long journey. She also gave to them each, an elven cloak to hide themselves from evil eyes, pinned with a broach in the shape of a leaf of Lorien.

As they paddled silently down the Anduin River, everyone was silent, absorbed in their own thoughts. Legolas felt something evil near but he could not determine what it was. Something was drawing near and he was worried.

They stopped to rest in the mid-afternoon.

"We cross the lake at nightfall," said Aragorn. "Hide the boats, then continue on foot."

Legolas listened to the conversation only distantly. Not for the first time since they set out from Rivendell, he was grievously anxious.

"We should leave now," he said quietly to Aragorn.

"No," Aragorn replied. "Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for darkness."

"It is not the eastern shore that I think of," Legolas said, thinking of the feeling that had been growing all along their journey down the river. "A shadow grows in my mind."

At that moment, Aragorn suddenly realised that Frodo was missing. He glanced quickly over to where Boromir should be, but only his shield lay there, underneath the great oak tree where he had been minutes before.

Aragorn rushed off into the woods, without a word, leaving the three other hobbits, Legolas and Gimli behind. A few minutes later, they heard shouts and cries and the clanging of metal against metal.

"Gimli!" Legolas called to him, as they both sprang to their feet. "Stay here and protect the hobbits. I will go to their aid."

And with that, he too tore off into the forest.

"No!" cried Gimli. "I will not be left behind to…" he grumbled, grabbing his axe. He turned to the frightened hobbits.

"Stay here."

* * *

**A/N. **Sorry this chapter was short...it was just finishing up the last bit of the original story line (of "The Fellowship of the Ring" book) to allow the rest of this story to be in context. Next chapter will be up soon...As always, reviews and c.c. are welcomed :D xxx


	6. Chapter 5: The Fallen Warrior

**Chapter 5- The Fallen Warrior**

* * *

Katie was running. The woods flashed past her as she ran, swift footed and urgent. She heard shouts and she pressed on faster, the sound growing ever nearer.

She came to a clearing in the trees where she saw a single elf fighting off hordes of orcs. He was greatly outnumbered but was still holding them off well. He was fighting bravely, leaping with great grace even for an elf, up onto mounds to give himself time to notch an arrow or two. He was an excellent archer she noted, as she rushed towards them. But he could not hold them off for much longer. Not alone.

Her elven companions had rushed off in the other direction toward other cries for help and there was no sign of them. She would have to fight this on her own.

She sped forward and immediately killed two orcs with a flash of her long knife. Drawing her sword Maethor, "the Warrior", she cleaved her way through the orcs until she reached the elf. He had now noticed her presence but he was too preoccupied to acknowledge her.

They fought side by side until most of the orcs were either dead or frightened away.

Once the last one had disappeared, Katie rubbed her brow and went straight to the grass nearby and began studiously cleaning her blade. She heard a low chuckle and looked up in surprise. The elf was standing over her, looking amused.

She felt some explanation was necessary. "Habit," she said, with a shrug.

He nodded. He understood.

Sheathing her sword, she held out her hand to the elf. "Katie," she said.

He took her hand and looked thoughtful for a moment. "Hmm, Katie? Unusual," he said simply. "I've never heard such a name in Middle Earth before," he said. "And I've been around for quite a long time," he added.

"Not as long as me I'd bet, Calathielfin," she said, with a smile.

He looked surprised for a moment, then he laughed.

"Calathielfin, at your service," he announced, grinning back.

"You sound just like a dwarf," Katie laughed.

"Well, I believe I owe you my life, Katie," he said slowly. "Or should I say Bellethiel," he added, with a chuckle.

"My pleasure, sir. May I inquire of your name?" Katie smiled.

"Of course, young saviour," he chuckled.

"Who are you calling young?" she asked, with a smile. "I'm 6538 years old. I'd say that's quite old, even for an elf."

Legolas looked surprised again. Then he recovered himself.

"Legolas," he said, taking her hand and kissing it.

Now it was her turn to look surprised.

"Habit," he explained with a little grin.

Suddenly, there rang through the air a great piercing sound. It was a horn.

"That is no Orc horn. It's the Horn of Gondor. Boromir!" Legolas exclaimed.

They looked at each other for a brief moment and then they sprinted off towards the sound of the horn.

* * *

As he fought, Boromir's mind was whirling. Where was Frodo? Had he got away? He felt like a fool. A weak fool. How could he have let the Ring take power over him? He was Prince of Gondor. But he didn't feel like a prince of anything anymore. He thought back to the Council of Elrond- how arrogant he had been. How sure of himself. How confident he had been that Aragorn was a nobody and that Gondor did not need a king. Aragorn was the most worthy heir to Gondor's throne. He knew that now. He would have been proud to call him king. But he did not think that he would see that day now. There were just too many of them.

In between strokes of his sword, he pulled the Horn of Gondor to his lips and blew loud desperate blasts. He slashed and parried while glancing over at where Merry and Pippin were now hiding. They looked frightened. Boromir felt a stab of pain in his heart as he remembered the same look on Frodo's face after he'd tried to take the Ring from him. How that look of betrayal killed him now. He wished he could take back what he'd done; he wished he could just find Frodo and talk to him…apologise.

He was too busy fighting to notice a tall figure come up over the hill. The Uruk had a nasty look on his face as he notched an arrow to his enormous crossbow. Lurz' mangled face curved into a cruel smile. He raised his bow.

Merry and Pippin saw him, in horror but seemed to be frozen to the spot in terror. Time seemed to slow as Lurz released the arrow and it flew, sinking straight into Boromir's chest. Boromir gasped and fell to his knees, struggling for breath. He caught sight of Merry and Pippin's horrified faces. A last surge of strength coursed through him. He rose to his feet and slashed through the barrier of orcs. If he was going, he was taking as many of them with him as he could.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lurz raise his bow yet again. Boromir fought harder than ever. He felt the second arrow pound into his chest and again he slumped to the ground but again he rose up and fought with his last strength.

He fought for the two hobbits who now he could see were throwing stones with amazing accuracy, picking out orcs here and there. He smiled as he remembered that hobbits always did have great aim. He fought for Sam, old dependable Sam. He fought for his new friends Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli. He fought for a friend he had lost and he fought for a friend he had failed.

When the third arrow came, he was no longer sad and afraid. Nor was he alone. His friends were with him, and he knew they'd destroy the thing that brought friends against friends, brothers against brothers.

The other orcs had run away now, carrying the hobbits. Boromir felt worthless. He had failed them too. He knelt on the ground, defeated and he saw Lurz stride forward in front of him. Boromir shut his eyes and let his mind drift away. He felt a dull stab of pain and realised that the last arrow must have pierced him. He slipped backwards but as he fell, he heard a cry of anger and he opened his eyes again to see Aragorn charging towards Lurz, sword raised.

Boromir wanted to open his mouth and shout to Aragorn not to challenge him but nothing in his body seemed to obey him anymore. His vision blurred and his mind began to slip away.

As he watched Aragorn destroy his killer, he felt a strange surge of fulfilment. He had been avenged. As Aragorn reached him, he shook him urgently, as though desperately hoping he was still alive and had a chance of survival.

Boromir frantically tried to tell him about the hobbits but Aragorn shook his head and urged Boromir to be still.

"But the hobbits…" Boromir gasped, his breath coming in short bursts now. "I failed them. And Frodo," he said, his face creasing in pain, "I tried to take the Ring from him."

He expected Aragorn to look at him in revulsion and run off to help the hobbits. And leave him alone, the fate he deserved. But he didn't. He stayed.

"You are strong, Boromir," he said fiercely. "Don't ever forget that. We will destroy the Ring," he said firmly. "And you will be remembered forever."

Boromir smiled.

"This is not the end," Aragorn said, "I am sure we will meet again, Boromir son of Denethor."

Aragorn placed Boromir's sword in his hand and crossed it over his chest. A look of pride settled across his face.

"Be at peace, true prince of Gondor," he said, kissing his forehead.

Boromir smiled one last time as he felt himself slipping. The world was growing dark but he did not fear it. It would grow light again soon.

Aragorn closed Boromir's eyes gently and let his tears fall forward onto his face.

Gimli rounded the corner, his axe held high. He stopped abruptly as he saw Boromir. His face fell and he bowed his head, tears beginning to glisten in his eyes. Legolas came sprinting along too with Katie, the elf beside him. They too stopped when they saw Boromir's body and Aragorn bent over it in grief. Legolas closed his eyes in sorrow and was surprised to find himself weeping. He had not been particularly fond of Boromir but now he wept. For the bravery of a fallen warrior whose courage had shown itself the most in the greatest time of need. A warrior whose end was valiant and heroic but bittersweet. Legolas looked at the elf beside him. Though her head was bowed, he could see that her eyes were sad.

She walked slowly to where Aragorn knelt. He looked up at her and she spoke quietly to him.

"May I-" she began.

Aragorn got up at once. "Of course," he said.

She knelt down in front of Boromir and looked sadly at his proud, still face. "I knew him once," she said softly. "He was just a little boy. A little boy with great dreams."

She stood slowly and turned to Aragorn. "We must give him a hero's farewell," she said.

"It is no more than he deserves," Aragorn said, with a sad smile.

They placed him in a boat, one of the beautiful grey wooden boats, a gift from Lady Galadriel of Lothlorien. They placed in it with him his horn, cloven in two but no less noble and beautiful. They cast the boat down the Anduin and over the falls of Rauros, the great waterfall which was guarded by the enormous figures of Boromir's kings.

* * *

They sat around a fire that evening, talking late in the night. Katie had stayed with them, having posted her elves around as guards. They discussed many matters but not once did mention of Saruman, the Ring nor even Sauron come up. They talked mainly of the capture of the two hobbits. Though they did not mention Frodo, Legolas told Katie briefly of the journey of the Fellowship.

Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli talked over tracking the Urukhai that had captured Merry and Pippin.

"We should head towards the realm of Rohan," said Legolas, his brow furrowed in thought. "I believe they are taking the hobbits to Isengard."

"If we are swift, we should be able to follow close behind them and strike during the day," said Aragorn. "What say you, Katie?" he asked the elf. He knew her advice would be valuable indeed.

"Have you not heard? These are not just plain orcs. These are fighting Urukhai. They can travel through both night and day. Nothing stops them, nor tires them. If you are to rescue the hobbits, you must be as swift as the eagle and you must start soon," she said gravely. "I'm afraid I cannot accompany you on this quest, for I have many other duties to which I must see. I am sure we will meet again soon, for enemies of Sauron are growing thin. We will all unite before the end."

"Thank you, my lady," said Aragorn gratefully. "You have been a most valuable ally. I hope we will join you again and fight side by side. Legolas tells me you are most skilled." Aragorn smiled.

Katie smiled and looked over at Legolas. "Thank you, for your company and your counsel." She bowed her head politely to the three as she stood. "It was a pleasure meeting you."

The three stood up.

"My lady," Aragorn nodded. Gimli bowed his head to her.

She turned to Legolas. "Until we meet again, Legolas," she said.

"I shall never be able to thank you enough. I am forever in your debt," he said.

"I am sure you will be able to repay that debt somehow," she smiled. "Farewell."

"Farewell," he said. "Strong one," he added as she passed him, so only she could hear it. She chuckled quietly and sped off into the forest.

Aragorn looked at the other two, his face downcast.

* * *

"The Fellowship has broken. What was once nine, is now just three," he said.

"Where are Frodo and Sam?" asked Legolas, suddenly remembering them. "And Merry and Pippin?"

Aragorn looked sad. "I let Frodo go. Sam went with him. Merry and Pippin were taken."

Gimli and Aragorn looked thoroughly downhearted. But to their surprise Legolas looked more cheerful.

"The Fellowship may be broken but it is not defeated," he said. "Frodo and Sam are our great hopes now and they are still free. As for Merry and Pippin," An almost gleeful look came onto his face, "Well, that is in _our_ control."

Aragorn looked surprised for a moment, then a look of pure determination came into his eyes. Gimli looked almost admiring of Legolas.

* * *

**A/N. **This is the first chapter where we properly meet Katie! I hope you liked it…and her!

If you have any questions about anything, don't hesitate to ask. I will, as usual, TRY and update soon but I have so much work going on at the moment so don't hold your breath.

Thanks for reading CN2 xx

PS. Did anyone get that reference to the dwarfs from "The Hobbit" there? :D


	7. Chapter 6: Secrets Kept Safe

**Chapter 6- Secrets Kept Safe**

* * *

"I believe we must set out soon," said Legolas, glancing around him. "There is no threat nearby but the Uruks move quickly and we must stop them before they get too close to Isengard."

Aragorn nodded, deep in thought.

Gimli was also in thought but appeared to be thinking of something different. "There was something strange about that elf," he said, frowning.

Legolas and Aragorn looked up in surprise.

"What do you mean?" Aragorn asked.

"I don't know but I feel glad that we did not mention Frodo." He had a distrustful look on his face.

"Yes, Gimli is right," said Legolas. "In these times, no one can be fully trusted, not even our closest allies."

Aragorn nodded. "Do you know anything about her? I have never seen her before, not in Rivendell nor anywhere else."

"No, I have not," Legolas replied. "I know nothing of her. Mysterious she is indeed. But there's something different about her that I cannot quite place. She has a certain strength and power about her. One which I have not come across before."

"I do wonder that she has not appeared before now. I only hope that she is not some new devilry of Saruman's, conjured up to spy on us," Gimli wondered aloud.

The other two looked a little disbelieving but their hearts were still troubled.

* * *

They set off after nightfall and they travelled long and hard all through the night. Across great plains they ran, over mountains and through forests.

Legolas did not tire easily and for a little while, thoughts of Gandalf slipped from his mind as he focused solely on finding the hobbits. He did think of Frodo and Sam now and again. He wondered what had befallen them and he hoped they were as safe as one could be, travelling ever towards the dark land of Mordor.

Gimli however did not fare so well. He huffed and puffed as they ran. He was exhausted and he was hungry. But he did not stop. And they ran ever on.

They soon entered the realm of Rohan and they had to be on their guard. At such dark times, being in any domain was dangerous, even one of an ally.

And it was not long before they came across such an ally. The Riders of Rohan were riding once more.

* * *

**A/N. **This was just a short chapter and the next chapter is written and should be up very soon. Just a bit of editing to do. As always, I love getting reviews and helpful advice Thanks –CN2 xx


	8. Chapter 7: Divine Powers of the Valar

**Chapter 7- The Divine Powers of the Valar**

* * *

The sky was dark, but dawn was nearing when Katie left Amon Hen with her elves. They rode with great speed for their horses were of the breed of Rohan and noble speed and power ran in their blood.

"Hurry!" Katie called back to her elves as she rode. Her voice was almost blown away by the strong wind that raged around them, in the early hours of the morning. "We cannot afford to be seen and this open plain could be full of Sauron's spies!"

She whispered to her horse in elvish and he surged forward with greater speed. The company rode for a few hours across the wide plain until day dawned and the sun rose and they were forced to stop and take cover. They camped near the edge of a small wood in the middle of the plain. They decided to stay the night and ride during the morning the nexy day, for they were jaded and weary from many days without sleep.

The night came cold and the wind had blown itself into a harsh gale. It howled through the trees and pierced through their thin cloaks. The moon shone coldly in the blackened sky and brought no comfort to Katie nor her companions.

Gradually sleep took them but Katie lay awake for many hours, thoughts whirling around her head like fireflies. She could not shake off a peculiar feeling of dread. Finally she drifted into an uneasy sleep, the wind still howling in her ears like wolves.

Tomorrow, she would ride to Isengard.

* * *

_A bright light shone, blinding and white. She could not move nor speak. Something seemed to render her senseless. Time ticked slowly by and the light grew brighter every second until it became unbearable to see. She tried to close her eyes and move away but she could not._

_Something moved in the brightness and gradually a figure moved forward and the light faded. A beautiful woman stood before her, with long flowing golden hair and a wise and most beautiful face. She wore a long white robe and around her head was a crown. On her finger was a silver ring that bore some strange and daunting power. _

_The elf stepped before her and held out her hands. Her wise face was sad and troubled but she gave a smile as if to reassure. Then she spoke, and her voice sounded like bells ringing out on a clear night. "Do not be afraid," the elf said softly. "I come with good intention, though I come to give warning."_

_Fear grew and again she could not move. The beautiful elf spoke again. "I know your quest. I know that you ride to Isengard to seek counsel with Saruman the Wise. You plan to tell him what you know of Sauron and to ask him for aid. But I warn you, you must not go to him. For his will has turned to evil. Saruman's treachery is greater than you know. Do not go to him, for you will certainly come to harm."_

_The light grew brighter for a moment and the wise elf's face seemed to glow. Then the light faded and there was a loud howl of what seemed like anguish in the distance._

Katie awoke suddenly with a jolt, drenched in sweat and full of renewed fear.

* * *

**A/N. **Hope you liked this chapter! Again, just a short one to build up suspense. I will get onto writing the next chapter and it may be up soon. I will try my best.

You know what to do :) xx


	9. Chapter 8: Rohan

**Chapter 8- Rohan**

* * *

"We must not go to Isengard," Katie said urgently, under her breath to Morgil, her right hand elf. The other elf looked at Katie curiously, her blue eyes full of confusion.

"But we must seek the aid of Saruman," Morgil said.

Katie closed her eyes, as flashes of the dream came back to her. The bright light seemed ingrained on the backs of her eyelids.

"No." She spoke tersely. Morgil looked surprised at the change in her mood, and the force in her voice.

"As you wish," she replied. She did not question Katie further, only turned to the other elves and spoke quietly to them.

Katie sat down on a nearby rock, her head throbbing, weary from much thought. The sky was still very dark, though morning was approaching, and the wind raged on with more vengeance and fury than before.

The other elves were muttering to each other, their heads close together as they whispered. Katie sat alone, shivering from cold and the memory of the dream. What did it mean? And how was it possible that she should have been spoken to like that? She was not sure if it had been real and momentarily felt that she had been wrong to so quickly and unwisely change course.

But she shook her head and forgot her doubts. She trusted in the power of the Valar and she knew that there must have been a reason for this dream to come to her. And that reason must be Saruman.

But she needed information. News. She had been away too long. She had spent so many of her long years wandering in far off lands, that any news of this realm had not come to her ears.

She stood up finally, shaking off her worries. That was what they must do. Seek information.

She called to Morgil. "What is the nearest kingdom?" she asked.

"Rohan, my lady," Morgil replied, looking once more curious. "Why?"

"We are in great need of news," Katie replied. "Pack up everything," she said. "We must be ready to leave by daybreak."

* * *

Aragorn stood, unspeaking, by the heap of rotting, smoking orc carcasses, a look of great sorrow upon his face. But he was most certainly not mourning the unfortunate Urukhai who had met their fate in the Riders of Rohan. He had realised their failure. Merry and Pippin were dead.

"Over here!" Legolas called suddenly, after many minutes of fruitless searching. "A leaf of Lorien!"

His face was lit up with renewed hope. Aragorn hurried over and picked up the brooch with a bleak look.

"Where does the trail lead?" Legolas asked him, looking hopeful again. Gimli stood by his side, holding his axe tightly.

"Into Fangorn Forest," Aragorn replied, his face set in a grim smile.

* * *

"The King is under a spell," Katie whispered furiously, as they left the Golden Hall of Rohan. "It is plain to see. How can the people of Edoras not have noticed? And that foul stinking Wormtongue is at the heart of the treachery, I can be sure. But I cannot break this enchantment. I fear there are not many who can."

Her elves looked at her in concern. "What must we do?" asked one of them.

Katie thought for a moment. Then she pinned up her hair and hurried down to the stables to fetch her horse.

"I must find Legolas," she said, with a hint of a smile touching her lips.

* * *

"I must go alone," Katie said to her elves solemnly. "You must stay here and guard the king. See to it that he does not come to further harm. And keep an eye on Wormtongue. I fear he has a further part to play in this."

She smiled to her elves. "Do not be dispirited," she said. "Be strong. I shall be back soon and I hope that I will bring help to this kingdom so in need of cleansing of evil."

She turned away with a smile. But as she did so, the smile quickly slipped from her face. She did not show her fear to her elves and she did not let them see her as she frowned and clutched her pendant necklace tightly.

And she rode away into the distance until she and her horse were but a white speck on the horizon.

She reached the borders of Fangorn by nightfall and as she dismounted, she looked nervously into the darkness of the forest. Tying up her horse, she unsheathed her sword, slung her bow on her back and ventured forth into the forest.

It was dark, so dark that nothing less than a metre in front could be seen. The trees cast such a thick canopy above her head that only scare and weak rays of moonlight slipped through, here and there.

Katie tightened her grip on her sword and strode forward with great caution.

She walked for many hours until the moonlight creeping in became sunlight. The forest seemed to open up and Katie unclenched her hand from her sword hilt. Her knuckles were white.

She suddenly heard a crack behind her and she jumped, full of fear. She whirled round but there was nothing to be seen. Then suddenly she saw a great light, in a clearing a few metres away. She looked with dread upon it, and wondered whether she had fallen asleep again, back into the strange and mysterious dream.

Like in the dream, a figure began to move forward slowly, out of the light. But it was not Galadriel. She could not see the face clearly but it was definitely a man. She dropped to her knees in terror and bowed her head.

Then a voice spoke, loud and clear. She could hear him talking but could not seem to understand the words he said. She was terrified. Was this Saruman, the White Wizard, new ally of Sauron? She could not move and she knelt there, frozen and stiff with her eyes cast down.

She would not look at him and she tried to ignore his words. She had now heard from the people of Edoras of Saruman's terrible power and his spells. The knowledge did nothing to ease her fear.

But suddenly the light grew softer and the figure stepped forward, speaking with a quiet voice. Katie looked up in surprise and saw someone unexpected staring down at her. Long white hair and beard framed a wizened and kindly face and blue twinkling eyes shone brightly. He wore a long white robe and held aloft a white staff.

She felt that she somehow recognised him. That she had seen him before. But she could not place him.

"I am Gandalf," he said, smiling at her gently. "Gandalf the White."

She stared at him for a moment, then hastily bowed her head in respect.

"Rise, my child," he said softly. "Do not be afraid."

* * *

"I do not trust this forest," said Gimli, clutching his axe and glancing round with suspicious eyes.

"Relax Gimli," said Legolas with a smile. "You have nothing to fear. Not right now, at least." He gazed around at the wizened gnarled tree trunks that surrounded them, like a great army.

"This forest is old," Aragorn said quietly. "Full of secrets."

"Secrets we should not like to hear, I should think," Gimli said loudly, gripping his axe even tighter.

"There _is _some other force at work here," said Legolas, glancing around him nervously. "I can feel it. But I do not know that it is a force of evil."

Suddenly Aragorn gave a strangled cry and leapt off, dashing through the trees after something. Legolas frowned and ran after him.

"What is- " Legolas broke off as he rushed into the clearing where Aragorn now knelt. A blinding light was shining and Legolas could not help but drop to his knees.

Two figures stood before them, shining with a great light. He felt hope again. Something he had not felt in a long time.

As the figures came forward, he could see that it was an old man and young woman. There was an almost overwhelming sense of power and beauty about the pair and Legolas could not understand it.

So he was amazed when the figures revealed themselves.

"Gandalf?" he breathed, in awe. He almost could not bring himself to believe it.

The old man smiled. "Yes, Legolas, it is I."

The second figure, the woman, stepped out of the light and Legolas got another shock.

It was Katie.

* * *

"Gandalf, I don't understand. What happened?" Aragorn said, in amazement.

Gandalf smiled and explained his voyage through life and death. Legolas listened, glancing at Katie every now and then, who was standing in silence beside Gandalf.

Once Gandalf had finished his tale and assured them that Merry and Pippin were safe, Aragorn turned to Katie.

"How grateful am I that we should meet again," he said with a smile, more trusting of her, now that she stood in friendly company with Gandalf. "What is your news?"

Katie smiled but only briefly. Her face grew solemn. "There is trouble in Rohan and I need help. The king's mind has been poisoned by the evil devilry of Saruman. Orcs are destroying the outlying villages of Rohan whilst Saruman's treachery is growing in the heart of Edoras."

Gandalf's face was grave. "Then we must do what we can. Come," he said, motioning to the other four. "We will ride to Edoras as swiftly as we may."

* * *

The five of them rode to Edoras with great speed and arrived at the doors of the Golden Hall full of urgency and ever dwindling hope.

"We must speak with the king," Gandalf almost shouted to the guard at the door, "It is urgent."

But the guard would not let them through with all their weapons. Once they had taken all but Gandalf's staff, they went forth into the King's Hall.

There he sat, aged and withering in his throne, his eyes vacant and misty and his head bowed. Beside him crouched Wormtongue, his black hair falling in a greasy frame about his face and his lips curved into a cruel smile.

As they entered, Wormtongue leant forward and whispered something in the king's ear. The king's face creased into a look of anger and he spoke to the visitors with insolence, his face uneasy.

But Gandalf would not be defeated. Raising his staff, he smacked Wormtongue out of the way and flung his grey cloak from his shoulders.

And suddenly he was Gandalf the White, shining brightly and full of power. Wielding his staff, he spoke, his voice growing louder and becoming more and more powerful. Saruman could not fight him. No one could. He was Gandalf the White. Gandalf the Stronger.

* * *

**A/N. **_Very much hope you enjoyed this chapter. Of course, as always, let me know what you thought. I would love to hear your views. Can't make any promises about the next chapter, I'm afraid, as my workload at the moment is ridiculous. But of course, I will do my best. _

_Any comments, criticism, suggestions…always gratefully received. Thanks for reading :D _


	10. Chapter 9: Premonition

**Chapter 9- Premonition**

* * *

The five of them stayed in Edoras for many days, each day speaking with Théoden and trying to decide what course of action must be taken.

The king was in great mourning for his newly dead son but they could not dwell on it, as something must be done about the burning of the villages of Rohan.

Katie spent most of the day in the Golden Hall with the men, going over the possibilities but sometimes she could not bear to be stuck inside, in what seemed to her now to be a suffocating and repressing place. She would spend many hours standing outside on the ramparts of Edoras, gazing over the great realm of Rohan and watching the twirling columns of smoke rising, with sadness. They were the fires of the Westfold.

Sometimes Eowyn, the king's niece, would join her and they would stand in companionable silence together until someone called for Katie to come back to the Hall.

Katie did not like this listless feeling of uselessness. She was not used to being still for so long. She desperately longed to ride out on the Great Plains, to sleep under the stars again, not in the airless walled rooms of Edoras.

* * *

Legolas stood on the hill, his keen brown eyes taking in everything, even in the darkness. He wore a dark cloak with the hood covering his fair, almost silver hair. The sky was dark and dotted with stars and a light rain fell, casting a misty haze over the silent sleeping town. The air was heavy and warm. "Edoras will not hold long," he said, quietly. "Théoden is right. The people must flee to Helm's Deep."

"Surely you do not agree with him? It is cowardly to flee, when we must gather our armies and fight." Aragorn stood beside him, stiff and upright, his dark hair ruffled and wet. One hand was placed on the hilt of his sword at his side, the other he ran through his tousled hair agitatedly.

"I am sorry," Legolas replied, his voice still gentle. "But I do not see any victory here. The people will die. We will all die if we stay."

There was silence. The trees swayed in the wind, creaking and rustling. Legolas waited, his eyes still searching the rain darkened hills for foes.

"So be it," Aragorn whispered. "Then we must leave soon. We must not stay here much longer."

* * *

The air was hot and the rooms in the palace of Edoras were stifling. Katie tossed and turned in her small bed, her mind full of worries, drifting beside sleep and wakefulness.

Suddenly a fearful dream shook her. A great fortress of stone stood before her, crumbling and burning. Her eyes widened as she watched in horror and terror. She could not do anything. She was helpless. Again came the feeling of uselessness. Seas of orcs swarmed forward, breaking through the fortified walls, fire blazed in the heart of the fortress and men screamed as they fell from the battlements. Rain tore down through the sky; the air was alive with the sounds of cries, the clanging of metal on metal and the crashing of stone.

A horn sounded out through the clamour and the men fell back, fleeing backwards into what was left of the once great fortress.

Katie could not believe her eyes. Surely this could not be happening again? But if this premonition, like the last, proved to be right, the people of Rohan were to be in grave peril.

* * *

"The women and children leave in four days time, with horses and provisions. A group of men will go ahead. The King and we will follow after them. Another group of soldiers will come after us and the rest will stay behind in Edoras to hold it," Legolas said, as he and Katie walked along the ramparts outside the Hall together.

Katie's eyes widened in horror as she remembered the dream that had gripped her the night before.

"The people are leaving?" she said, trying to conceal her terror. "For Helm's Deep?"

"Yes," replied Legolas. "They plan to take the blow from the enemy there. But I think it will still be a while yet before the blow falls," he said, seeing Katie's worried face. "Do not worry," he assured her. "There are enough men, and perhaps the wrath of Saruman will not reach us in Helm's Deep. It is not yet foretold," he said. "The Hornburg has never yet been breached."

Katie's heart clenched.

"I- I must go."

"What?" Legolas looked at her, in confusion.

"There is something I must see to," she said. "It's fine; I will be back before you leave for Helm's Deep. Look for me in two days time; I will ride from the North."

And she turned on her heel quickly and strode away, down towards the stables. Legolas frowned at her retreating back, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"My lady!" One of the elves stepped out as Katie rushed into the stables. "Where are you going?"

"There is…something I must do. Stay here and guard the people until my return," she ordered. "I will not be gone long."

* * *

**A/N. **Review, review, review…

It doesn't take a minute and I love to hear your advice!

-CN2 x


	11. Chapter 10: All is Not Revealed

**Chapter 10- All is Not Revealed**

* * *

As she neared the borders of the sacred forest, Katie slipped silently from her horse. Placing a gentle hand on her sword hilt, she flitted through the trees.

Suddenly a hand shot out from the darkness and pulled her from the path. She opened her eyes to reveal a group of elves surrounding her, a dozen notched arrows pointing towards her face.

The leader stepped forward. "Name yourself," he ordered curtly, his face bearing no expression.

"I am Katie, of…"she broke off. "I am Katie; I come to seek counsel with the Lady Galadriel."

The leader frowned and whispered quickly in elvish to one of his companions. Katie could not catch what he said but the next minute he turned to her and said brusquely: "Come with me."

She followed him in quiet amazement as they entered the city of Caras Galadhon. She had never before seen a place like it. Shining silver staircases wound up into the trees and they took one of these steps up to what appeared to be the central place.

"Wait here," he ordered and he disappeared through a silver door. Two elves stood silently beside her, their faces also empty of emotion.

A moment later, he reappeared and beckoned her forward. "The Lady will see you." He sounded vaguely disgruntled.

"Thank you…er…" Katie looked searchingly at him.

"Haldir," he said curtly.

"Thank you Haldir," she said with a smile and stepped forward through the doorway.

A beautiful lady stood before her and as she did so, Katie recognised her so clearly, that for a moment she was stunned.

She still could not believe that Lady Galadriel had appeared to her in a dream.

Galadriel came forward until she stood before Katie. Placing her hands gently on her shoulders she said," I know why you have come, child."

"Yes," Katie said, "I need your help…and advice."

"Sit," said Galadriel, motioning to a chair nearby. "Tell me what you need."

Katie frowned slightly, unsure what Galadriel already knew.

"You came to me…in a dream."

"Yes," said Galadriel with a smile. "I did."

Katie frowned again. "Forgive me…but why?"

"You needed warning, my child. You were about to go to Saruman and you knew not of his treachery."

Katie nodded but looked up in confusion. "How was it possible?" she asked.

"I have the power to show what I can to certain people."

"So that premonition? Of Helm's Deep falling? That was you?" Katie said, in shock.

"No, no, that was you," Galadriel replied calmly.

"What?" Katie looked completely bewildered.

"You yourself conjured that vision," Galadriel said, with a gentle smile.

"But how is that possible? I can't see the future. Can I?" she asked.

"Sometimes the power of foresight comes to those who least expect it. I am afraid that I cannot explain it. Perhaps the Valar felt that you needed some implication of what was to come. Perhaps it is part of your duty to help."

Katie's mind was reeling.

"Come, my child, would you like to look into the Mirror?" Galadriel asked her, standing up and gliding down the silver steps.

Katie looked at her in surprise but got up and followed her all the same.

Galadriel led her to a small clearing nearby. It was completely deserted. On a stone plinth stood a round, marble basin and by a small fountain cut out of the rock was a silver metal jug.

Galadriel went over to this fountain and filled the jug from it. Then she turned. "Do you wish to see it?"

"What will it show me?" Katie asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Many many things. Some past, some present and maybe even future. But it is not set in stone. That you must remember. All things have the power to change. Do you wish to look?"

Katie thought deeply for a moment. For some reason, memory of her answering Haldir as she entered Lothlorien came to her.

"_I am Katie, of…Just Katie."_ She felt a rush of sadness. She belonged nowhere. She did not know where she came from nor who she was. All her life had been a mystery. She felt a surge of desperation.

"Yes." The words came out of her mouth before she could stop them.

Galadriel poured the water into the basin and Katie stepped forward to see it.

And as she gazed into it she saw many things. She saw herself meeting Legolas and the others at Amon Hen, her riding with her elves to Rohan, her meeting Gandalf. Then the light changed and she saw herself, in tattered clothes, weary and covered in dirt, standing in a burning mountain, holding above her head a glowing pendant. Then the scene changed again and she saw a figure on a horse, cloaked in brown, riding along a dirt road, carrying in its arms a baby wrapped in cloth. She was filled with curiosity. Where were they going? And who was the person on the horse? She caught a glimpse of where they were heading, the great town of Esgaroth loomed in the distance, its wooden houses and the great mountains towering beside it. And then she knew. It was her. The baby was her. For, Esgaroth had been her childhood home.

* * *

**A/N. **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews would be wonderful; they help me to write :)


	12. Chapter 11: Journey to Helm's Deep

**Chapter 11- Journey to Helm's Deep**

* * *

It was barely dawn when the first company set out from Edoras for Helm's Deep. A group of around thirty men rode out first from the city, armed heavily, their faces grim.

Then came the women and children, many of whom carried provisions and possessions. They led packhorses loaded with supplies.

Gimli, Legolas and Aragorn rode behind them with Theoden and his guard.

"Where is Katie?" Theoden asked Legolas as they rode side by side through the deep valley that ran along the borders, on the second day since they had left Edoras. "Gandalf told me she was a most useful ally, but I have not seen her since counsel on the fourth day. Surely she is coming to Helm's Deep to fight?" The king's face was lined with worry and Legolas was sure he was feeling the strain of having to protect his entire kingdom.

"Do not worry, sire. She had some important business to attend to. She will be back soon, I am sure," he replied. But in his heart, he was worried. She had promised to return on the second day, two days before they rode to Helm's Deep. It was now the fifth day and there was no sign of her anywhere.

* * *

"I do not understand," Katie said slowly, looking confused.

Galadriel smiled gently at her. "Many find what they see confusing," she said. "But I will not ask you to tell me what you saw. It is not for me to know. They are your secrets. Keep them safe and tell them only to those whom you would trust with your life."

Katie nodded but looked up at Galadriel quickly. "But if I had a question, you could answer it, couldn't you?" she said anxiously.

Galadriel smiled again. "Of course," she replied. "But even the wisest cannot tell all. I will tell you what I can."

"I saw…a man carrying a baby. He was on the road to Esgaroth…the place where I grew up. Surely the baby must have been me, for the mirror would only show me my own past, wouldn't it?"

Galadriel frowned. "One thing is for sure, the Mirror never lies. Like a palantir, it sometimes shows only select visions but it never shows anything false. And yes, I am almost certain that the baby must have been you. Though I am afraid I cannot tell you who was with you. That is beyond my sight."

Katie sighed softly, her eager hopes now quenched.

"But there is one who might be able to tell you more," Galadriel said. "Perhaps you may seek the mysterious Lady Galaduin. I have heard of her powers from a great distance though I myself have never seen her."

Katie's eyes blazed with new excitement.

"Where can I find her?" she asked eagerly.

"You must travel to the ancient and safe kingdom of Lindon. It is one of the only places that Sauron's arm has not been long enough to stretch to yet. It is untouched by this war of the Ring. I hope that you may find the answers you seek, dear child."

And with that, she kissed Katie's forehead softly and turned away. But before she left, she turned back momentarily.

"I think it is time for you to return to your friends, they need you."

* * *

So it was that Katie mounted her horse and rode out swiftly from Lothlorien without a backward glance. Streaking across the plains, she could see all around Rohan and the fires that still burned with an ever terrible glow. She arrived in Edoras and ran up the steps to the Golden Hall.

She spoke quickly to the guard. "May I see the king? What is to happen?"

The guard looked at her in almost pity, as her face was so filled with anxiety.

"I am afraid the king and his company departed here two days ago, my lady. They rode out to Helm's Deep."

Katie's heart tightened.

"Thank you," she said. "I will ride after them." She turned and rushed down the stairs again.

"But lady!" the guard called after her. "You must rest. You cannot ride out again on no sleep!"

But she was long gone.

* * *

She reached the last line of men as the sun was sinking, blood red against the horizon. She called to the captain of the Last Guard. He was a tall handsome man, with unruly hair and a stern face, set grimly.

"Where is the King? And his company?"

She rode up to walk beside him.

"The King and your friends ride in the second procession, my lady," he said briefly. "I suggest you ride up to find them. It is two hours until we stop for rest."

She thanked him and rode forward, passing the lines of soldiers gloomily trudging along, some on horses, others on foot.

She soon reached the King's company and she greeted them.

"When are you set to reach Helm's Deep?" she asked the king.

"We should be there in three days time, if we keep our pace," he replied, his eyes firmly fixed forward, scanning the territory with eagle eyes.

She dropped back to ride beside Legolas who rode on his own horse, Arod. Gimli walked behind him talking to Eowyn.

"So you have returned, Bellethiel," Legolas said with a hint of a smile.

"I have."

"I hope that your business went well, my lady," he said courteously.

"Thank you. It did. I am afraid though, that I must leave your company again very soon," she said.

"What?" He turned to her in surprise.

She looked back at him steadily. "I am sorry, Legolas but I have something else to attend to which is most important."

Legolas frowned.

"Isn't that always your answer?" he muttered.

Katie glared at him.

"That is none of your business," she snapped.

"I am sorry, my lady," said Legolas stiffly. "Of course it wasn't. I was merely curious."

"That is quite alright," she replied in the same stiff tone.

"How long can we expect your company?" he asked.

"I will ride until we make camp. I will rest and ride out in the morning. Before dawn."

"May I ask where you ride to?" Legolas said, his voice still rather cold.

"Lindon. I ride to Lindon." Katie's answer was short. There was silence.

Then suddenly there came a great cry from the line behind them.

"Take cover!" the men shouted. "Saruman's spies! The Crebain from Dunland!" they cried.

"Hurry!" Legolas called to Katie. They turned their horses eastward and spurred them into the bordering forest.

Katie was the last to reach cover. The great cloud of black crows swarmed overhead and then quickly wheeled around and turned northward again, presumably toward Isengard.

Once they had disappeared, the people emerged again and the lines were re-formed.

Katie continued to ride beside Legolas but now they rode in silence. Inside Katie's head, her own battle raged.

She kept hearing Galadriel's voice. _"Perhaps it is part of your duty to help the people of Rohan…"_

No, that could not be right. How could she, one person, help a whole kingdom? And wasn't it just as Galadriel had said? The future was not set in stone. Perhaps the vision she saw would turn out to be wrong after all.

"You want to find out more about your parents, don't you?" A malicious voice in her head said. "Don't you want to know who you are?"

"Of course I do," she muttered angrily. "But I can't just desert them."

"Of course you can. They don't really need your help. Like you said, what can you do, alone?"

Katie was torn. She fought with herself as they rode all along the valley. She was still thinking hard when the sound of screams pulled her from her thoughts.

"Katie!" Legolas' voice broke through her reverie. "Come on!" He spurred his horse forward and disappeared around the corner.

She quickly followed him. As she rounded the corner, she saw a large group of orcs on what looked like wolves, attacking the people. The women and children fled screaming. Katie saw Eowyn in heated conversation with Theoden before putting on a grim face and ushering the women and children away. Men had surged forward now and were fighting the onslaught. She urged her horse forward and plunged into the battle.

It did not last long. They slaughtered the orcs in a matter of minutes. As Katie finished cleaning her blade, she looked up to see Legolas, Gimli and Theoden standing together talking. She looked around her. Where was Aragorn?

Suddenly it hit her. She jumped up and ran over to where the three stood. "Where is Aragorn? Where is he?" she cried.

Legolas' face was distraught. She had never seen him like this before. But as he turned to her, his face had lost all emotion. Like it had just drained out of him. His hand clutched something tightly. She took his hand gently and opened his fingers. In his hand, he held Aragorn's Evenstar.

A solitary tear traced its way down Legolas' face. Katie could not speak. She knew there were no words she could say that could console him.

* * *

"Where is she?" Saruman cursed, slamming his fist down on the marble table before him. "She was supposed to be here days ago."

He paced about his tower, his face full of fury. He called his spies and ordered them to search all the lands for her.

And now the Crebain had returned. But the news they brought would not make Saruman happy.

"She's what?" Saruman muttered, his face livid. Then it relaxed. "Of course, she was bound to find out sooner or later. I could expect no better of an elf; consorting with traitors and lowlife human scum!" He spat on the ground in anger.

"Well, we always like a little hunt, don't we boys?" Saruman sneered at his Urukhai standing before him. "Find the she-elf and bring her to me."

"You cannot go." Legolas' face was stormy. "You cannot."

Katie looked back at him, stony-faced. "I am afraid that is not for you to decide," she said, trying to hold back her anger.

She inwardly knew that he was right but she pushed that feeling back. This was not his business. This was about her, about discovering at last who she was.

"I am going. I am sorry," she said curtly.

And she wheeled her horse about and rode off into the darkness without looking back.

* * *

**A/N. **I will do my best to get the next chapter up soon. Reviews please! :)


	13. Chapter 12: The Battle of The Hornburg

**Chapter 12- The Battle of the Hornburg**

**

* * *

**

It was midday when the great knights of Rohan rode into the citadel of Helm's Deep. The women and children had arrived moments before and were starting to set up camp and put away the food stores in the underground caves.

Legolas was distraught. He clutched Evenstar tightly in his fist, as if it would bring Aragorn back. He was full of emotion; grief for his lost friends and anger at his new friend.

He could not believe that she had actually left them in their time of greatest need. Most of all, he was hurt that she had not told him what she was doing. He had thought they had become close. But clearly he had been wrong to assume that she could share some of her secrets with him.

A loud blast of horns ripped him from his thoughts. Shouts and cries arose and as Legolas looked out over the battlements, he saw a long formation of figures clothed in deep blue and silver pointed helmets. They were headed by a tall fair haired elf; Haldir. Momentary joy rose in him and he rushed down to greet them.

An hour later, Legolas sat alone in the armoury, a feeling of loneliness washing over him. He was alone. Merry and Pippin were far, far away, Gandalf was searching for Eomer and his riders of Rohan, Katie had deserted him and Boromir and Aragorn were lost. Even Gimli's company brought him no comfort. He was in no mood to talk of caves and mining with the dwarf.

* * *

Meanwhile, Katie's mind was in turmoil. She had made the right decision, hadn't she? Of course she had. Anyway, she couldn't turn back now. No.

She urged her horse forward and they streaked across the cold grey plain, the wind roaring in her eyes.

A voice spoke softly in her mind. It sounded very like Galadriel.

"_Why are you leaving?" _It said quietly.

"_Because I must," _she thought_. "I have to know who I am. I cannot help the people of Rohan. I'm just one person. What can I do?"_

"_Did you not listen to what I told you? You can do a great deal for them. If only to raise their morale. Why do you think only of yourself?"_

"_But you told me to seek the counsel of Galaduin," _Katie replied in her mind.

"_Yes, but I did not mean for you to desert your friends to do so. Go back to them. Remember your duty." _

Suddenly a great weight lifted from her mind and Katie felt herself again.

"What am I doing?" she thought suddenly. And she pulled on her horse's reins and halted. "I must go back to them. Of course I must. How could I be so selfish?"

And suddenly a great weight lifted from her heart too. She knew she had made the right decision. She whirled her horse around and rode off, back in the direction of Helm's Deep.

* * *

"Aragorn!" A voice shouted.

Legolas lifted his head, sudden hope filling him. He gazed down over the battlements and saw a horse cantering up the causeway into the citadel; a figure slumped over its back. He could hardly believe his eyes.

He leapt up and tore down the steps to see Aragorn slip from his horse from weariness and his wounds. Legolas ran forward and caught him just before he hit the ground.

He carried him with the help of a few others to the healing room. Legolas sent for Gimli and waited silently by his bedside as a woman tended to him. Legolas could not believe. First Gandalf, now Aragorn, seemingly back from the dead.

Legolas' spirits lifted. There was hope again.

* * *

As dawn broke on the second day, the sky was clear and there was joy and relief all around Helm's Deep. They had survived the onslaught from Isengard. The Battle of the Hornburg was over.

Legolas stood on the top of the hill above Helm's Deep on his horse, with the king, Eomer, Aragorn, Gandalf and Gimli, gazing down into the valley below where a great thick forest stretched for many miles.

Legolas' mind wandered back to the battle the night before; the terrifying wait for hours in the darkness, watching the lights and marching thousands of orcs moving slowly toward them. Then the horrors of battle; the fire, the shouts, the storm, the blood and the crushing darkness.

How relieved they had been when they had all looked up to see Gandalf, a shining white light on the top of the steep hill, followed by the great crowd of Rohirrim, led by Eomer.

"Tomorrow we must ride to Isengard," Gandalf was saying.

Legolas frowned in confusion. He did not understand why they would risk so much after such a terrible battle.

"I do not think we will find all that we expect there," Gandalf said, with a hint of a smile, as though he had read Legolas' mind.

And so the company rode to Isengard and Gandalf's words came true. For all of Isengard was in disarray. Hundreds of what Legolas recognised to be Ents filled Isengard, destroying anything in sight. The dam above Isengard had been broken and the water had surged down, destroying all in its path. It was as though it was washing away the evil that had been done to it.

Treebeard, who Gandalf introduced to them as Fangorn, was clearly the leader of them all. He guarded Orthanc, the great cruel tower himself at all times of the day, watching to keep the evil that lay inside hidden.

And so it was that Legolas found out something extremely surprising that day when he was speaking with Treebeard.

"Oh yes, master elf, I rescued another of your kind from this dreaded tower," Treebeard said slowly.

Legolas looked up in interest. "What?" he asked urgently.

"Now now, master elf, let us not be hasty," Treebeard said slower still. Legolas waited as patiently as he could.

"Now, it was about three days ago…that I came to this here spot and I and the other Ents tore to ruin this evil. And I went up into that cruel tower to seek out where Saruman cowered. He would not come out but he knew all was lost, and he pushed out a she-elf. I immediately carried her down and she told me everything. She had been riding and was captured by Uruks and brought to Isengard. And there she was imprisoned in this here tower," Treebeard told him, gesturing to Orthanc behind him.

Legolas understood. The elf had been Katie.

"And where is she now?" he asked.

"Well now, what did she say?" Treebeard said unhurriedly. "Oh yes," he deliberated. "She said she had an important mission to complete. But I do not remember where she was riding to," Treebeard explained.

Legolas nodded his thanks and left. He knew where she was riding to. That much Katie had told him. She was riding to Lindon. And he felt a renewed sense of anger.


	14. Chapter 13: The Shipwright

**Chapter 13: The Shipwright**

* * *

Katie spent many days in Lindon. It was almost as though she could not leave, whether she willed it or not.

She talked of many things with Galaduin, whose wisdom was beyond that of any she had ever met, excepting Galadriel.

They were, in fact, extremely similar, Galaduin and Galadriel. They were both stunningly beautiful; radiant with shining golden hair, kind benevolent faces and eyes full of wisdom and power.

Katie often wondered that they were not of the same birth and kin. But she never dared ask.

Galaduin told her many things of the world but of Katie's life, she could tell only a little. She did not tell Galaduin what she had seen in the Mirror at Lothlorien, and she did not ask. Katie suspected that she already knew, but she never mentioned it directly. They mainly spoke of Sauron and their enemies.

But one day, when Katie was in counsel with Galaduin, she discovered something very unexpected.

"Do you know where you were born?" Galaduin asked suddenly, her eyes hidden in shadow, as she sat opposite Katie.

Katie looked up in surprise. "No, I never knew, I've lived in Esgaroth as long as I can remember."

"Hmm," Galaduin said quietly and spoke no more.

She sat in silence for a long while. Katie sat still, not daring to speak or move. At last she decided to speak up.

"My lady," she began hesitantly. "I feel I have been away from those who need me too long. I wish to go back to them."

Galaduin looked up at her slowly. Then she nodded.

"Yes, you must. But before you leave, there is someone you must meet."

* * *

"This is Cirdan, my husband," Galaduin said. They stood on a stone jetty that jutted out into the blue grey sea. The sea wind whipped their hair into clouds about them and the sea spray that blew gently across their faces was cool and refreshing.

A tall silver haired elf was standing quietly at the end of the pier. Katie cautiously approached him.

"Hello Katie," the elf said quietly, without turning around.

"Er, hello," she replied, unsure what to say.

He turned slowly and faced her. His wise face was creased with faint lines, long silver haired framed his face and he wore a long white robe.

She bowed low to him as he surveyed her. He inclined his head to her respectfully.

"Rise, child," he said softly. "I am Cirdan. Some call me the Shipwright."

He gestured to a beautiful carved silver boat that was tied up nearby, floating gently on the smooth water.

Katie gasped quietly. "You build the boats. The silver boats."

He nodded slowly. "I hear you are a most mysterious elf," he said, a faint smile touching his face. "No past, but a great future."

Katie's eyes widened ever so slightly.

But Cirdan appeared to have moved on. He turned his head slightly towards the sea. "I have built these boats for thousands of years. It has been my life for so long. But I fear that soon, my services will no longer be needed."

Katie remained silent.

"The elves are leaving Middle Earth. Our time is over." Cirdan's face was grave. "You could leave now, child; you are not far from the Grey Havens. There the boats depart. Why don't you leave now?"

Katie frowned. He was so mysterious and strange. It was almost as though he was testing her.

"My story here is not yet finished," she said slowly. "My life on Middle Earth is not spent," she replied quietly.

Cirdan nodded his head slowly.

"You wish to find out the secrets of your birth," he stated.

"Yes," Katie agreed. "But I also wish to help my friends. The race of Men is in need. We cannot desert them now."

"You are wise, young elf," Cirdan said, smiling, "You have a great future to fulfil. Do not lose courage in your wisdom. It will not fail you."

Katie frowned as she tried to decipher his mystifying words.

He turned back to face the sea slowly and stood there in silence. And just as Katie was about to take her leave, he whispered something softly.

"The answers lie where you least expect it. The wizard knows."

* * *

**A/N. **It's all getting rather mysterious, isn't it? I am already writing the next chapter and it should be up soon. Thank you all for reading. Do leave a comment if you feel like it :)


	15. Chapter 14: DunharrowEowyn's Heartbreak

**Chapter 14- Dunharrow: Eowyn's Heartbreak**

* * *

They did not stay long in Isengard. They soon rode back to Edoras to discuss what further action must be taken.

On the fifth day since the company returned to Meduseld, the Golden Hall of Théoden, Katie left Lindon.

Riding south across the Great Plains, she rode straight for Edoras, only one goal in mind. She would now put aside all thoughts of her past. Her duty now was to help the race of Men.

And it was during this time that she saw a strange sight. One morning, as she was preparing to continue riding after having made camp for the night, she saw a strange flickering on the horizon. Gazing up to the skyline, she could see a faint orange light glowing on the peak of the mountains. And then another a way further along the mountains. And then another. And another.

And then it hit her. The beacons. The beacons of Minas Tirith were lit. Gondor was calling for aid.

She spurred her horse on and hurried forth to Edoras where she brought the news.

"Gondor! Gondor calls for aid!" Katie cried, bursting into the Hall, her hair flying around her, breathless.

The company looked up from where they sat around a great oaken table, surveying a map. Aragorn, upon seeing her, leapt up at once to greet her. Théoden rose slowly and looked at her in surprise. The others gave smiles as they saw her. Only one did not.

Katie glanced over at Legolas, who still sat sullenly at the table. Though his face betrayed no emotion, she could tell that he was angry.

But her eyes did not linger on him for long. She turned to Aragorn urgently. "The beacons. The beacons are lit. Gondor are calling for Rohan's help."

Aragorn turned to Théoden. Everyone turned to Théoden. The king stood in silence for a few long moments. The whole company held their breath. There was silence.

And then, at last, he spoke:

"And Rohan will answer!" Théoden cried, his face lighting up in a smile. Katie felt a strange surge of pride in the stout courage of Men.

Then suddenly the doors clanged open and five elves rushed in, flinging themselves on Katie.

"You're back!" One of them cried, hugging her. She laughed and kissed them.

"Yes, I am back."

The next few hours were spent gathering everything that they needed. The Rohirrim along with Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Katie and her elves, were to ride and make camp in Dunharrow in two days' time. All of Edoras was alive with activity.

Katie revelled in the feeling. She felt happy to be a part of it; to be helping those she now called her friends. She and Aragorn often talked for many hours while they saw to the weapons in the armoury. And she started to teach Gimli how to ride his horse properly. She became very close with Eowyn, the king's niece. She would be coming to Dunharrow along with many of the ladies, to help with the preparations for war.

But throughout the two days, she barely saw Legolas at all. And she did not speak to him. Rather, he did not speak to her and appeared to be avoiding her.

She still did not speak to him, not even once they reached Dunharrow. He always busied himself with something when she came past, and she did not have the heart and spirit to try to reason with him.

She was sad and wished there was some way she could reconcile with him. But he did not seek to speak with her. And so she respected his wishes.

* * *

It was very late at night and everyone was in their tents, mostly fast asleep. But Katie was wide awake. She couldn't sleep. Many things were troubling her and keeping her awake. One of them was Legolas. Though she told herself that he could not stay angry forever, she still felt terrible and she kept feeling a strange sense of loss that she could not understand. Almost like she had lost her closest friend.

She shook her head to try and clear it of such thoughts and she rolled over, trying to get comfortable. Being an elf, she did not need much sleep. She only wished it because she wanted to rid herself of the worrying thoughts for an hour or two.

Meanwhile three tents away, Legolas too lay silently awake. His eyes were open as he stared at the roof of his marquee, a white and green spiral above his head. All was silent outside his tent, except for a mild wind which rustled in the treetops and the faint sound of raindrops hitting the tent roof and running through the mountains close by.

So he was startled when he heard the sound of hooves approaching. Who would be out on a night like this? Surely all the army were inside their camp?

He got up slowly and quietly, at first unsure. Then he heard the sound growing nearer and he quickly pulled a shirt over his bare chest and picked up his sword.

As he did so, he heard the sound stop very nearby. He quickly peered out from his tent doorway and caught sight of a hooded figure, cloaked in black, making his way towards the king's tent. Legolas at first felt a stab of alarm but then he saw the figure talking with the guards outside the tent and then he entered.

Now he only felt an overwhelming sense of curiosity. He watched the tent for a few minutes, wondering who on earth the mysterious figure could be. Then, to his surprise, the king stepped outside the tent for a moment and spoke to one of his guards, who promptly began to walk towards the tent which Legolas knew to be Katie's.

Legolas frowned. What on earth was going on? Then he saw the guard returning with Katie in tow. She too was looking a little confused.

Then she entered the king's tent, and the king and his guards moved away and began to walk away down the line of the camp.

Legolas, after several minutes of impatient waiting, was overwhelmed by his curiosity, and moved forward and quietly stood outside the king's tent. He could hear low voices coming from inside and at first he could not hear what they were saying.

But then their voices grew louder and he began to catch some of what they were saying.

"No no," Katie was saying. "It is too dangerous. He must not go."

But the figure was disagreeing. The person was male, Legolas could tell that much. But he could not recognise the person from their voice, which was low and hushed. He dared not peer around the flap of the tent, for fear of being seen.

"I know that it is. And he will know that too. But he will go anyway. Because he knows he must. It is his duty, as the future king."

And now the person was talking of something else. "What of your mission in Lindon?" he asked.

"It is still full of mystery," Katie said. "The Lady Galaduin could not tell me much of my birth. I still do not know who I am."

Legolas felt his anger growing again. So, she was still only concerned about herself. How could she? It brought back the remembrance that she had deserted them when they needed her most, simply to find out about who her parents were.

Legolas clenched his fists in anger, and he turned on his heel abruptly and headed straight back to his tent, as the rain continued to fall.

And so it was that he missed the rest of the conversation between the two. And he did not hear some very important things that later would decide the future of the Fellowship and the whole of Middle Earth.

* * *

"Why are you doing this?" A voice cried out through the silence. Aragorn turned from his horse. It was Eowyn.

She moved forward to stand beside him. "The war lies to the East. You cannot leave on the eve of battle. You cannot abandon the men," her voice was distraught and her face was pale.

Aragorn tried to reason with her but she would not be silenced.

"We need you."

Aragorn suddenly turned to face her fully.

"Why have you come?" he said suddenly.

And as he looked at her, her face broke and she looked almost as though she would succumb to tears.

"Do you not know?" she said hesitantly, her face desolate and deathly pale.

Aragorn's expression softened and he gently took her hand.

"It is but a shadow and a thought that you love…I cannot give you what you seek," he said gently.

Eowyn looked stricken. She stepped back slowly and watched as Aragorn turned away and left. And as she did so, tears began to roll down her cheeks.

Katie stepped out of the shadows and put her arms around her, comforting her silently as she wept.

"He left," Eowyn said, a broken look on her face. "And he doesn't love me."

Katie looked at her gently, stroking her hair softly. "Do not weep. And do not mourn. I know that you will find love where you least expect it."

* * *

"Legolas!" Katie called out, as she saw him beside his horse, packing supplies. He was joining Aragorn. They were going. Into the Land of the Dead. The place from where no one returns.

He turned briefly at her voice but did not speak. She ran towards him.

"Legolas, you cannot go!"

His face was stony as he looked at her. "Isn't that what I told you? Yet you ignored me."

Katie was silent for a moment. And Legolas turned back to his work.

"Legolas, talk to me. Let me explain," she pleaded, taking his hand and looking up at him earnestly.

But his voice remained hard and cold. "What is there to explain?" he asked.

Her face went blank for a moment. "Everything," she said quietly.

"No," he said firmly. "There is nothing to explain. I heard you talking to that stranger in the king's tent last night. I know what you were doing in Lindon. And I know that it was completely selfish and only about you. Do you know how it feels to be deserted by one who you believed to be your friend?" Legolas' face was angry but his eyes betrayed his hurt.

"Yes, I do," she replied. "It's how I feel now."

"I am going because I must, not because I want to," Legolas replied icily and he finished packing the food into the saddle bags. He made to lead the horse away but Katie stopped him.

"Wait, you have not let me explain."

He sighed and turned back to her.

"I left because I was selfish and desperate to know the truth about my birth. All my life, I have never known who I was or where I came from. I was frantic for news. And I was obstinate. I did not like someone going against my will. So I left. Though I knew it was wrong and that Rohan needed me."

Legolas watched her warily, his eyes searching her face.

"It did not take long for me to realise my mistake and I immediately turned back, in the hope of returning to Helm's Deep. But as I rode back, I was captured by Uruks who took me to Isengard and Saruman. He imprisoned me in Orthanc for many days and I could not reach you. Then the Ents and the little hobbits came. And they destroyed all of Isengard. Treebeard rescued me from the tower and I at once rode off to Lindon, only after hearing of the victory at Helm's Deep. Knowing that you were safe, I was able to ride off in peace. I spoke with the Lady Galaduin but she could not tell me much of what I wanted to know. And I met the great Shipwright."

Here Legolas' eyes widened. "You met Cirdan? What did he say?"

She smiled at this, knowing that he was half way to forgiving her.

"He was very mysterious and I did not fully understand his message. But after staying in Lindon for many days, I knew that I must return to Edoras, to help the men of Rohan. And so I rode back."

She finished her tale and fell silent for a brief moment. Legolas remained quiet, letting her words sink in.

"I am deeply sorry that I left. It was wrong and I knew it. I tried to come back," she said, her head bowed. "Forgive me."

There was a moment of silence. Then he gently lifted her chin and raised her head so that she was looking into his eyes.

"I forgive you," he said slowly. "How could I not?"

She smiled and he smiled back. They stood there for several long moments, just staring into each other's eyes, the soft rain falling gently around them.

Then he dropped his hand abruptly and said: "I must go."

Her face fell. She nodded slowly. "I understand. Elrond told me it was so."

Legolas looked surprised for a moment and then he nodded.

"Farewell Katie," he said, smiling gently. He took her hand and kissed it.

She smiled sadly. "Be careful."


	16. Chapter 15: The Battle of Pelennor Field

**Chapter 15: The Battle of Pelennor Fields**

* * *

This was it. The moment had finally come. The great war of the Ring was upon them. And Katie was scared. She could not deny it. A feeling of overwhelming and terrifying fear seemed to be squeezing her heart and draining her of all faith and hope. And most of all she wished Legolas were here. She feared for him. And she did not think he would return. No one ever returns from the Land of the Dead. Not even him; strong, powerful, invincible.

She clenched her sword in its sheath tightly and took a deep breath. Then she mounted her horse and settled herself, steeling her mind. She was not frightened for the battle itself; those she had fought in many of. It was the outcome of the battle that scared her. The balance in which all of Middle Earth now hung. It was between victory and happiness, and death and despair. And she was frightened.

* * *

The sound of cackling evil laughter filled the great stony cavern. Legolas' heart clenched. He was afraid. Never before had he encountered anything like this. He had faced great armies before, but never one that was invincible. Never one against which steel and bow were useless.

"The Dead do not suffer the Living to pass," the leader said softly, which only increased the menace in his voice.

Legolas shivered and felt Gimli beside him stiffen. But Aragorn drew himself up to his full height and said clearly:

"You will suffer me."

The fearful laughter echoed around the cave again. But this time, Aragorn silenced it. He drew the great sword Anduril from its sheath and held it up above his head, his arm firm and steady.

It shone so brightly, though the cave was dark and the only real light was from their torches. Legolas was almost blinded by it; he could not look at it for a moment or so.

The leader of the Dead was shocked. He could not refuse the king of Gondor, not one who wielded this sword. And Legolas knew then that their mission had not been in vain. Aragorn was the only one who could lift the curse set upon the people of the Dead; they had succeeded.

* * *

There was a great cry and then the roar of battle overwhelmed her. Katie rode forward unthinking, her sword moving as though with a mind of its own. Orcs and Urukhai fell here, Haradrim there. She fought without any real thought; her only drive was the single thought that she was fighting for those she loved. And it was this thought that spurred her on.

The battle raged. Thousands of Orcs lay slain, scattering the great fields of Pelennor that stretched far beyond the great citadel of Minas Tirith. The city itself was in ruins but it was not yet taken. The men of Gondor still had strength and fight left in them.

And suddenly as her sword flashed before her, taking down a huge orc, she caught sight of something. A great fleet of ships was advancing down the Anduin. Her eyes widened. The Corsairs of Umbar. More enemies. She did not know that they could hold out much longer.

And then she saw him. Legolas. Stepping down from the boat, a look of determination set on his beautiful face. She couldn't believe her eyes. He was alive. And here.

Suddenly a great sea of pale green ghostly figures swarmed forward past the trio; Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli. They surged forward into battle, cutting down the enemy with the utmost ease.

Katie's mouth dropped open. They had succeeded. Here were the great army of the Undead. And a great smile broke out on her face.

A few moments later, as she fought, she glimpsed Legolas out of the corner of her eye, fighting not too far away.

She finally killed her enemy with a great blow of her sword to the head and an arrow through his eye. And as she looked up, she caught Legolas' eye, who was standing momentarily still in the chaos, smiling at her, a strange secretive sort of smile. She smiled back.

He began to walk slowly towards her until he stopped, as he stood right before her. They stood still for a few moments, looking at each other in glad silence. Then raising his bow, he notched an arrow as quick and lightning and let the arrow go. Katie turned quickly and saw a large orc fall behind her. She turned back to Legolas, a rather incredulous look on her face and he grinned.

Then they quickly turned away from each other as enemies closed in from both sides. They fought back to back, together even men and elves fell all around them.

They held off that brief attack and then turned back to each other. Then Katie raised her bow swiftly and shot up just as a Fell Beast swooped down, carrying one of the Nazgul. The great beast shrieked as her arrow found its target, embedded right in the creature's eye. It screamed louder than ever before, a terrible sound to hear, and flailed its great wings, trying to stay in the air, but it could not. It came crashing down to the ground, its rider flung off in the midst of battle.

Katie smiled in satisfaction and grinned at Legolas. He frowned slightly, not liking to be outdone. Katie chuckled to herself.

And then the Mumakil came, the great elephants carrying thousands of Haradrim warriors and archers. Katie gazed up in fear as one of the huge creatures came thundering towards her.

She stood still. She could not move. She could barely breathe. She was rooted to the spot; even her sword could not even raise itself to fight off the on storming attack. Never before had she seen such a creature.

Out of the corner of her eye, there was a blur of colour as something rushed past her. She caught a glimpse of a golden haired figure swinging itself upon the creature, as it advanced on her. The figure shot an arrow into the bindings that held the great towers on the huge elephants back. The tower slipped off, carrying the shouting Haradrim with it, crashing in the dust. Then the figure leapt up onto the creature's head, shooting one arrow through its head and then one straight into its eye.

At that moment, time seemed to slow. The elephant stumbled, swaying; its huge curved tusks swinging side to side. It began to lose its balance. It was still moving forward towards Katie who still stood, unable to move.

It stumbled forward, closer than ever. And then at last, it crashed down, its great tusks only a few inches from Katie, who had been flinching in fear of the impact. The golden haired figure slid down the trunk of the great felled creature and landed smoothly before her. She looked up, uncovering her frightened eyes to reveal her saviour. It was Legolas. And he was grinning at her in obvious satisfaction.

* * *

**A/N. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was really hard to write a battle scene; those are difficult, but I hope I did it adequately. Next chapter is in progress as usual. Many thanks to all you of you who are reading. You are amazing. **


	17. Chapter 16: Fear of Danger

**Chapter 16: Fear of Danger Increases Love**

* * *

Katie sat quietly on her white bed in the Houses of Healing, gazing out onto the fields below the broken citadel. A grey mist had fallen on the smoking fields of Pelennor that stretched before Minas Tirith like a vast expanse of dead wasteland. What once before had been a beautiful green field, now there lay a desolate brown plain.

Katie's face paled with sadness, and a bitter wind blew in through the stony walls. She sighed. Then she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

She turned in surprise, to see Legolas smiling down at her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, quietly, unable to keep the smile from her face.

He smiled at her, shaking his head as though she were a foolish child. "I've come to see you, of course."

"But, you're supposed to be healing," she reprimanded him, pointing to the great cut across his shoulder. He shrugged and looked away.

She stood up slowly and moved towards him, putting her hand gently on the wound, now covered with a bandage. He winced slightly at the pressure but he did not move. She looked up at him, her eyes full of emotion.

He took in her saddened eyes and her pale face. "What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"What isn't?" Katie replied quietly, looking down.

Legolas frowned. "The battle is over; and those you love are safe, are they not?" Legolas said, as she looked away out across the plains again.

She nodded gently, her face still turned away from him. "But the war is not over yet. There is still much to come. And we have lost many."

Legolas was silent for a moment. Then he spoke again.

"Do not grieve now," he said, his voice soft and melodious. "Yes, there is more to come. But we will face that when it comes, not now. Now we must heal and enjoy our peace while it lasts."

Katie turned back to him and she could not help but smile as she saw his beautiful face full of concern for her.

He smiled as he saw her comfort. Then she dropped her hand from his shoulder.

"I must go and see Eowyn," she said softly, still smiling at him. He nodded.

Then she reached up and kissed him softly on the cheek. All was right, for now.

* * *

An elf stood, clad in ripped clothes and covered in dirt and blood, inside a burning mountain. There was a flash and the mountain rumbled, an orange red glow seeping out like blood. The ground was shaking and the air was dry and scorching.

"Run!" A voice was screaming. "We must flee…now!"

The voice kept calling out to her but she could not move. Something was holding her back. And then she held up the thing clenched in her hand. The pendant. And again it glowed with undimmed light, blindingly bright. She could not see and her head was pounding.

The voice was shouting again but this time she could not hear it. All sounds were dimming, the light was fading and she could not feel anything anymore. All sense of life was just slipping out of her, draining away until there was nothing left.

Katie awoke, drenched in sweat and trembling in fear. It had happened again. Another vivid dream. Only, this one reminded her of something. And then she remembered. It was the visions she had seen in the Mirror of Galadriel. The visions of her future.

She sighed. It was time to find out the meaning of the pendant.

* * *

"There's got to be something in here," Katie muttered to herself, as she sifted through piles and piles of scrolls in the library of Minas Tirith, deep beneath the castle's foundations.

She had been searching for hours, but nothing held any record of such a strange pendant. She pulled it out from underneath her robe and looked at it.

It was glowing faintly itself but also reflected the light of the flickering lamps nearby. She sighed. This was useless. There was nothing here.

"Looking for something?" a voice said suddenly, making her jump in fright.

She whirled round.

"Legolas," she said quickly. "What are you doing here?"

She quickly slid the pendant back underneath her dress. He looked at her somewhat suspiciously.

"Nothing. Merely looking for you. Beregond told me you'd be here."

Katie nodded, trying to push some of the piles of scrolls and books out of sight.

"Are you sure there's nothing I can help you with?" Legolas said, almost slyly, she noted.

She looked at him cautiously. "No, I'm fine. I was just doing some reading," she said hastily.

"Hmm," Legolas looked thoughtful. "Are you sure you don't need this?"

He dropped a large volume on the table in front of her. It was very old and worn. She opened it carefully and flipped through it.

"Second last page," he said so softly that it was almost inaudible.

She looked up at him sharply. He was looking at her with a very intense look in his eyes. It made her uncomfortable and gave her a strange pang of guilt, so she looked down quickly and flipped to the second last page.

And then she saw it. A drawing. It looked exactly like the pendant she wore around her neck. So, that was what it was. A silmaril.

She gasped in shock as she read the inscription written beside the illustration.

"I don't understand," she whispered. "How can I have this? How did I come to have this?"

"That's rather what I wanted to know," said Legolas, the hard look still in his eyes.

"Legolas, I can't-"

"Can't what?" he demanded. "Can't tell me yet another thing about yourself? Is anything I do know actually true?"

"Of course it is. I would never lie to you, Legolas," Katie said desperately.

"Then tell me what is going on, Katie. I need to understand. I can help you."

"I really don't think you can," she said softly.

"You don't always have to do everything on your own you know," he said and when she looked up at him, his eyes were blazing. "Don't you trust me?"

Her face softened and her resolve broke. "Of course I do, Legolas. I would trust you with my life."

Something about that sentence struck a note in her head.

"It's a silmaril, Legolas," she said, at last. "This pendant I have is a silmaril. But…you knew that didn't you? How else would you have known where to find the information?"

Legolas inclined his head slightly. "Yes, I did know. I've seen you in the past few days looking strangely at that necklace. I've seen the way it glows on its own. I did not know for sure, but I suspected."

"What am I going to do?" she said helplessly. "What am I supposed to do with it? I don't even understand why I have it. I've had it ever since I was born. But I never knew it was this special."

Legolas sighed and thought hard. "I'm afraid I can't help you there," he said. "But one thing I'm sure of is that the enemy must not find out that you have this. Sauron will want it for sure. It was thought that there were only ever three of these jewels and they all now reside where no creature can ever lay hands on them. If he knew there was a fourth…" he shuddered, his face grave.

* * *

**A/N. **Many apologies for the long wait. Happy 2011 to everyone!


	18. Chapter 17: The Battle of Morannon

**Chapter 17: The Battle of Morannon**

* * *

"Frodo!" A voice screams. "Mr Frodo!"

All is fire. Burning and consuming everything. A terrible heat washes over the two figures as they struggle and fight on the burning precipice of blasted rock.

A small round figure rushes forward to try to pull the skinny creature off the other small figure. There is a terrible scream as the bony creature bites him. Blood everywhere. The smell and sight of it seems to frighten the other hobbit, the blond one. He stumbles backward.

A triumphant shout rips through the air like a knife. The horrible skinny creature holds his hand aloft, clutching a simple gold ring in his long grasping fingers. Time slows. The mountain burns. Time is still. The world watches. Helpless.

* * *

"I keep having these dreams, Legolas," Katie told him. "They won't go away. I can't…I can't think…I can't even hear my own thoughts."

Legolas looked at her in concern. "You should take something," he said at once. "I'll ask the healers."

He immediately rushed off before she could say a word. Sighing, she put a hand to her head and tried to block out the terrible pain that flooded her mind.

All she could see was the burning mountain and the screaming figures. A great noise thundered in her head, like a never-ending drumroll.

"I have to go and help them," she thought to herself simply. "I have to. I have no other choice. Why else would I keep having these dreams?"

Legolas reappeared, clutching a herbal potion which he thrust into her hand urgently. She drank it hesitantly.

He was looking at her expectantly.

"Yes," she said hastily. "Thank you Legolas. Much better."

But in her head, the monotonous drum roll thundered on.

* * *

"I need to go and help them," Katie whispered at last to Legolas, as they sat beside each other in the great hall of Minas Tirith with the others. They were discussing their plan of action.

Legolas turned to look at her, an expression of horror clearly written on his face. "What?" he whispered loudly, causing many heads to turn in surprise in his direction. "Sorry," he said hastily and waved the meeting on.

"What?" he hissed, more quietly, turning fully to face her.

"Frodo and Sam. They're in trouble. I need to help them. Why else would these dreams keep happening?"

Legolas looked torn. He could not think of a reason why that would dissuade her. "But you can't go. It's madness. Promise me you won't go."

Katie rolled her eyes in annoyance and jerked her head slightly, almost imperceptibly. Legolas frowned at her but did not pursue it.

But throughout that meeting, he continued to glance at her suspiciously. He didn't like that determined glint in her eye.

* * *

Minas Tirith was soon alive with activity. All the strong and healthy men left in the city were preparing for war. The atmosphere was tense yet alive with a strange sense of hope. This was it. The Last Battle.

Legolas glanced around him as he stood beside Gimli, who was sharpening his axe with some excitement. His eyes scanned the ranks for Katie. Where was she?

He was just starting to feel worried when he saw a tall figure, clad fully in her magnificent armour and a pointed silver helmet covering her head. He could not see her face, she had her back to him but she was talking to her elves, gesturing wildly.

His heart unclenched slightly as a small wave of relief washed over him. So she hadn't gone and done something stupid.

He turned back to Aragorn who was mounting his horse. "This is it," he said, with a grim smile slapping Legolas on the back.

Legolas sighed wearily. Another battle. More loss. Yet a feeling of hope had kindled itself in his heart. Their time had finally come. This was their only chance to help Frodo.

They rode at daybreak and the horses and men were weary when they finally made camp for the night. It was a long journey to the Black Gate from Minas Tirith, and they needed to conserve all the strength they had.

The hobbits were excitable the whole journey. Even Legolas, whose heart was heavy with sadness and fear, and who couldn't shake off a feeling of worry, had to smile at the enthusiasm and honour of the noble little creatures.

And the next day, they reached Morannon; The Black Gate. The whole place reeked of evil; it was steeped in it. From the dusty barren wasteland to the harsh jagged metal of great gate itself, fear gripped each and every one of the noble warriors, though none would ever admit it.

"Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth!" Aragorn's strong voice did not waver as he sat upon his horse, tall and straight as only a true king can be. "Let justice be done upon him!"

Legolas felt a great rumbling beneath him as the ground shook. The great gates were opening.

And suddenly a terrible army, huge, never ending, thousands strong began to march slowly from the depths of the dark land.

Men shook with fear and even Legolas felt his knees tremble as he watched in trepidation as the great army of orcs surrounded them.

But Aragorn rode forward strongly on his horse, raising his sword aloft.

"Hold your ground! Sons of Gondor- Rohan, my brothers!" he cried, his magnificent sword glinting in the rare sunlight, his long hair whipping across his face.

"I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me! The day may come when the courage of Men fails; when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship; but it is not this day - an hour of wolves and shattered shields, when the Age of Man comes crashing down - but it is not this day! This day we fight! By all that you hold dear on this good earth - I bid you stand!"

The men all around him raised their swords and gave a cry in unison. It was a cry of hope…or pure raw terrible hope. One that would never again raise the spirits of Men. Legolas felt his own arm, as if of its own accord, raise itself to the sky, as he raised his voice too, joining the tumult of defiant voices that rang all around the Black Land. A last shout of defiance.

"Men of the West!" the last cry came from Aragorn, and a great roar went up from the men. "For Frodo!"

And suddenly there was a flurry of voices, a clanging of steel on steel, a blur of sounds and sights and blood began to flow. It had begun. The Last Stand of Men and Elves.

Legolas' eyes searched for Katie in all the chaos. Where was she? Was she safe?

And then his eyes found her, tall and strong, fighting skilfully, battering aside the enemy. He smiled despite himself as he fought his way through orcs after orcs, a smell of blood and mud filling his senses.

He watched her fight out of the corner of his eye but something seemed wrong. She didn't fight like that. He knew her strokes and her stances like his own by now, and something wasn't right.

And suddenly the huge orc slammed his mace into her armour and Legolas' heart clenched as she flinched away, but she fought back with just as much strength. And suddenly, it all happened so fast, the orc's great hammer came crashing down towards her head, smashing the helmet from it, and she was flung to the ground. Her helmet bounced off and landed, dented and ruined at Legolas' feet.

His panicked eyes looked up in fear and as he saw her, lying limply on the ground, helmet cast off, his heart gave a lurch of terror. It wasn't her. It wasn't Katie.


	19. Chapter 18: The Eye is Blind

**Chapter 18: The Eye is Blind**

* * *

It hadn't been easy; getting away from everyone. But she had done it. Katie had waited until all the men had left Minas Tirith; hiding silently in the library's dark corners. Then she had called him.

Gwaihir. The Great Lord of the Eagles. He had agreed to carry her into Mordor; they were old friends. She had once saved him when he was just a young eaglet. Such strong bonds were not easily broken.

Her stomach fluttered with fear as they swooped over the barren stretches that lay before them; Mordor.

"What madness drives me here," she muttered quietly to herself, as the light wind whipped her long hair across her face.

She glanced out across the plain at the tall menacing tower of Barad Dur, its great blazing eye firmly fixed on what she assumed was the Black Gate to the north.

As they swooped low across the dusty wasteland, her eyes were drawn to the terrible stony mountain that rose into the black smoky clouds, blood red and cruel on the horizon. She shivered and her hand clutched the glowing pendant around her neck so tightly she almost thought it might break.

"Faster Gwaihir," she urged, as they approached the mountain which was trembling. All was strangely silent.

The thought of the "calm before the storm" drifted strangely across her mind.

Where were Frodo and Sam? Her sharp eyes scoured the land below them. No small figures were to be seen. But they were here somewhere. She was sure of it.

As they neared the mountain, Katie's face drained of colour as dread consumed her. The mountain was enormous, looming over them, shaking in the darkness. She could not see the hobbits on the sharp stony mountain slope. Had they already entered the mountain?

Her eyes quickly looked back to the North, from where she could hear a terrible rumbling sound. The battle must have started. Her thoughts drifted to Legolas, with a stab of fear piercing her heart.

The eagle landed with a lurch on the shingly ground of the mountain side. Katie leapt off his feathered back, her hand tightly holding the pendant, as if it was her last hope.

Her feet carried her towards where there was a cracked opening in the side of the mountain. Her mind was oblivious. All she could think of was Legolas. How she wished he was here with her. How she wished she had said goodbye.

A terrible blast of heat hit her as she entered the mountain, a wave of blistering heat crashing over her. She flinched back uncontrollably but forced herself forward.

And then she saw them. Three figures ahead of her on the stony precipice. Inside the mountain was more terrifying that anything she had ever seen before. Heat rolled off the waves of fire that burned liquid below them. A dusty red wind blew, ash blinding her momentarily.

Putting a hand across her eyes, she battled forward, the heat almost unbearable. Ash choked her as she stumbled forward on the rocky pinnacle.

Two figures were wrestling on the edge of the precipice, only black silhouettes in the raging orange glare from the fiery chasm below.

One figure was screaming in agony, clutching his hand which was flowing with blood. Katie gasped in horror. One of his fingers was missing.

The skeletal figure was shouting in delight and triumph, his hand held aloft.

Katie smiled grimly. She recognised this scene. It was the scene that had haunted her dreams for months.

Sam was shouting, his face full of terror and utter fear. Frodo was screaming, his face twisted in the utmost pain.

"Sam!" Katie shouted, rushing forward. "He's got the Ring!"

Sam whirled around, catching sight of this strange unfamiliar figure. How did she know his name? But her words struck a fearful note in his head and he turned to see Gollum triumphantly clutching the Ring in his hands.

Katie sprinted forward and flung herself towards Gollum, attempting to wrestle the Ring from his grip. But the creature fought back with surprising strength, biting and kicking.

They were dangerously near the edge of the cliff. Katie struggled desperately, a stabbing pain in her shoulder where Gollum had bitten her. The smell of blood filled her senses and she felt a wave of nausea.

Sam rushed forward, trying to pull Gollum off her. But to no avail.

But suddenly there was a scream of pain. "My eyes! My eyes!"

Gollum was screaming in pure utter agony, shielding his eyes with a bony hand. Katie let go of him in surprise.

As she did so, she saw Sam too shielding his eyes. Frodo lay on the ground, clutching his injured hand, a stunned look on his face.

And then she saw it. The silmaril. The glowing pendant around her neck was shining with a light she had never before seen. It was blindingly bright. The light burned her eyes but it did seem not affect her as much as it did the other three.

Gollum stumbled backward, taking a hand of his eyes for a second. Katie ripped the pendant from her neck and held it aloft.

The light was growing ever brighter, so bright that it seemed to cast a shadow on the fiery pit below them.

Gollum screamed and fell backwards, the light blinding him. He clutched his eyes in agony, his bony fingers still gripping the Ring in his hands. And screaming in complete agony and anguish, he tumbled backwards and fell over the edge.

Katie looked away as he fell into the liquid flames below. And suddenly the mountain began to shake as the Ring and all its evil began to undo itself.

* * *

"Look!" shouted someone, and everyone looked up in amazement, strange hope spreading like wildfire. The ground was shaking, the great black tower of evil in the distance teetered, the edges starting to crumble. The burning eye was sweeping around the land, almost in desperation and fear.

The terrible walls of the Black Gate began to crumble and fall. Orcs began to flee in all directions. Smoke billowed up in the distance. A great orange glow shone on the horizon. All was ruin. All was destruction.

But Legolas was still staring at the tall elf that had now picked herself up. He was in shock. He had been so sure it was Katie. She and this elf were so alike in manner and stature. But it was Morgil, one of her elven companions. Legolas frowned in confusion. But why was she wearing Katie's armour? Before he had time to ponder on it, suddenly a great rumble of thunder drew his attention.

He and his companions watched in wonder and shock. The whole of Mordor seemed to be sinking into flames and ruin. The foundations exploded, stone dissolved into ash and rubble, the great volcano of Mount Doom erupted with flames, lava streaming down the sides, fire belching from its riven top.

The friends looked at each other. There was only one thing on their minds. Frodo and Sam. There was no way they could have survived the blow.

Legolas' heart felt like it was tearing into pieces. He dropped to his knees; shock, grief and utter agony overwhelming him. Katie.

Suddenly a hand gripped his shoulder in a vice like grip. He started violently and looked up. Gandalf was staring down at him fiercely, his blue eyes shining with a ferocious kind of hope.

"There is time," he shouted, through the shouts and thunder.

Legolas frowned in confusion, looking up at him. "What?"

Gandalf did not answer. He straightened up and whistled to the wind, loud and clear. Moments later, three eagles swooped down out of the burning sky.

"Go!" he shouted, as Legolas clambered hastily onto the back of one of the eagles. "Find them!"

* * *

"Run!" screamed a voice but it seemed quiet to her eyes. Katie stood on the edge of the stony precipice, silent and calm, as the mountain crumbled in ruin about her. "We must flee…now!"

She turned slowly to see Frodo and Sam, eyes wide with fear, waiting at the mouth of the mountain as flames, ash and smoke erupted around them, and great lumps of rock began to rain down on them.

She turned back and slowly held up the pendant, still clenched tightly in her hand. It still glowed with light, blindingly bright. Her head pounded painfully.

Her sight was dimming, sounds began to fade in her ears. She held the pendant tightly in her fist, dangling over the edge.

Her heart clenched. She could not throw this thing into the fire. She couldn't. Her only connection to her lost parents.

Suddenly the light began to drain out of the jewel. She thought her eyes were deceiving her. She watched in awe as the light slipped out of the pendant and poured itself into her outstretched palm. For a moment, it seemed as though she was holding a ball of liquid light. She thrust it the pocket of her cloak.

Then taking a deep breath, she flung the now just glimmering silmaril into the flames of the dying volcano. Then, after watching it sink into the raging orange flames, she turned and sprinted from the crumbling ruins of the mountain.

* * *

Three eagles swooped through the sky, one bearing a figure. Their silhouettes black against the red sky.

Katie lifted her head wearily, her eyes fading and her strength draining from her body. She briefly caught a glimpse of the silhouettes in the sky before her head slammed against the rock and she slipped from consciousness.

* * *

**A/N. **So here's the next chapter; I hope you all enjoyed it! Thank you all for reading. Still a few more chapters yet to come…


	20. Chapter 19: More Mysteries

**Chapter 19: More Mysteries**

* * *

"Frodo! Sam!"

Chiming laughter. Joyful voices. Beside her.

She could hear them. She wanted to wake and reach them. But she couldn't. They were just out of her reach.

Her eyes would not open. Try as she might, they remained closed, the darkness clouding her head.

"Katie," a soft voice said beside her ear.

She smiled but her face did not move. She replied but her voice did not sound. She stretched up and put her arms around his neck but her arms did not obey her. She wanted to laugh. To cry. To kiss him. To speak to him. To say something. To say anything.

Nothing.

A sense of anguish and fury rose in her. Why? Why would nothing obey her? She squinted, scrunching her eyes, trying to open them. She focused all her attention on opening her eyes.

Suddenly she caught sight of a flash of gold. Then another. Her eyes were open. Blinking. And there he was. His golden hair shining, his eyes sparkling with delight.

He did not speak at first; just looked down at her, emotion stealing his heart, happiness taking his breath away.

Then he spoke, and his voice sounded as melodious and beautiful as she remembered.

"How glad I am to see your eyes open," Legolas said, smiling down at her. "I feared I would never see those beautiful golden eyes again."

Katie smiled up at him, reaching up and finding, with delight, that her arms did what she wanted them to.

She took his face in her hands gently. He looked down at her, his eyes burning with an intense kind of emotion; though she couldn't be sure what. Anger? That would be just like Legolas. He had warned her not to go, yet she had disregarded his advice…again. He must know by now that she had made Morgil promise to wear her armour and pretend to be her.

She smiled to herself and then looked back up at Legolas.

"It was you who saved me," she said. It wasn't a question.

He inclined his head slightly, her hands still holding his face softly. "What else could I do?"

And then she couldn't help it. She pulled his face down to hers and kissed him. He seemed surprised at first but then he smiled jubilantly and kissed her back carefully.

When they broke apart, she looked at him almost apologetically, but he just laughed and kissed her again.

"I love you Katie," he said quietly, brushing a lock of hair away from her pale face and looking very solemn. "Honestly," he said softly. "I don't know how it happened. One moment you were just an obstinate elf whose life I saved…twice. And I was so angry at you. But I could not stop this feeling, this unexplainable feeling…that my heart was shattering when I thought you were dead."

Katie laughed and looked up at him tenderly. "I am forever in your debt," she said slowly.

A mischievous twinkle came into his eye. "I am sure you will be able to repay that debt somehow," he grinned, repeating the words she had said to him what seemed like so long ago.

* * *

"Come on Legolas," Katie said, pulling him by the hand. "We're going to be late."

She was wearing a long blue dress and there were flowers in her hair. She laughed as he pulled her towards him and kissed her.

But she didn't let him distract her. "We cannot be late for the coronation of the future king. What would Aragorn say?"

He laughed and hurried along behind her.

"Ah there you are," Gandalf's stern voice said from behind them as they silently slipped into the crowd. "I was beginning to think you were going to be late."

"Late? Not at all," Katie grinned as they reached the front of the crowd.

Gandalf laughed merrily and sat down beside one of the hobbits.

The coronation was magnificent. And it could not have been a more perfect day for it. The sky was pure blue, with not a cloud in sight. The sun shone down brightly, as though it had forgotten the evils of the past few months. There were flowers strewn everywhere, everyone was brightly dressed. The sounds of happy voices and laughter were everywhere. It was infectious.

* * *

"Katie," Aragorn said, taking her arm. "There are some people I should introduce you to."

Katie suppressed a groan. She had been meeting people all day. All she really wanted to do was be with Legolas.

But she restrained herself to just an eye-roll and followed him through the milling crowd.

"This is Ruanim," Aragorn was saying as Katie pretended to look interested. An elderly elf took her hand and kissed it. She smiled graciously and greeted him.

"And this is Durion," he continued. Another elf kissed her hand.

"And Lord Glorfindel," Aragorn said. Katie looked up and saw a tall elf with long golden hair and eyes that were extremely unusual. They were golden flecked with brown. Only one other elf she knew had eyes like that. And that was herself.

As she looked up at him, a strange sort of recognition sparked in his eyes. He looked at her in confusion. Then he seemed to shake his head as if to dismiss a thought.

She frowned slightly, her head spinning.

A little while later, as she stood talking to Legolas, she was watching the strange golden-eyed elf, frowning.

Legolas noticed that she was distracted and frowned over at her. "What are you looking at?" he asked curiously.

"Do you know of that elf over there?" she asked him, pointing at Glorfindel.

"Yes, that's Glorfindel, a great elf-lord. I have heard much about him. But he is certainly a very mysterious character. There are stories of old that tell of his great successes long ago. There are even stories that say he was present at the fall of Gondolin."

"Gondolin?" Katie asked, her brow creasing at the unfamiliar word.

"Gondolin was an ancient hidden elven city in Middle Earth, thousands of years ago. But one day it was attacked and destroyed. It is thought that its remains sunk into the sea, never to be found again. If the myths are true about Glorfindel, he must be very old, to have lived so many years ago."

Katie nodded slightly, still deep in thought.

"There's even one particularly strange myth," Legolas continued, still watching Glorfindel. "They say that he died but returned to this world many years later."

Katie's eyes widened. "How do you know all this?"

"I have been many places. I know many people. And I am the Prince of Mirkwood. I hear many things."

Katie smiled slightly, despite herself. "Well he is certainly very mysterious," she agreed. "Something about his eyes."

Legolas looked up sharply. Katie nodded slowly.

"Yes, I know I have the same eyes. I have never ever met another elf with eyes like these before in Middle Earth. It is strange indeed."

"If I may say," Legolas began, smiling to himself. "They are the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen."

Katie smiled and kissed him. "Yes, you may say so."

Legolas laughed, taking her arm and pulling her over to talk to Aragorn and Arwen.

* * *

**A/N. **Review review review! Thank you everyone…


	21. Chapter 20: The Grey Havens

So I am very excited to have reached 50 reviews! Thank you so much everyone who has reviewed! You are all so amazing : ) THANK YOU…

And for anyone who's wondering, I plan to have about 3 more chapters besides this one! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 20: The Grey Havens**

* * *

Katie sighed in annoyance as she sat bolt upright on her soft white bed in her chamber in Minas Tirith. It was late at night but the sounds of singing and laughter drifted in through the window of her chamber. It was two years since the fall of Sauron. The whole of Minas Tirith was alive with happiness and joy.

Katie loved Minas Tirith. The beautiful white city, with its now crumbling walls, the great beautiful fields of Pelennor stretching out before it. And now it was a city full of happiness and bliss.

That night she had gone to bed and had drifted off to sleep easily. But now she was awake again and something was troubling her.

"Legolas," she called, knocking loudly on the door of his chamber. A good few moments later, the door swung open to reveal Legolas, looking rather sleepy and rather disgruntled.

"Yes, my love?" he said a tad sarcastically, taking her hand and leading her into the chamber.

"They haven't stopped," Katie said quietly. "The dreams. They haven't stopped. I just had another one."

Legolas looked at her in surprise and concern. "Another dream? What happened?"

"Well," she said slowly. "It was almost a reminder. I saw something which I saw in the Mirror of Galadriel. The old man on a horse, carrying a baby. I saw it again."

Legolas rubbed his eyes sleepily and thought for a moment. "Maybe it has a meaning. Maybe you were meant to remember it. Maybe it's time to find out your past."

Katie looked thoughtful. "And there were these words that keep running around my head," she said. "They're the words Cirdan said to me before I left: the wizards knows. I just don't understand."

Legolas frowned. "Well, doesn't that just mean that a wizard knows the secret of your past?" he said, trying not to fall asleep and stifling a yawn.

Katie looked frustrated. "Well yes, but who?"

Legolas looked at her for a moment and then smiled. "Well, who else? Surely it must be Gandalf."

Katie looked doubtful. "But it could be anyone," she said.

"Well it's worth a try, isn't it?" Legolas said, his eyes starting to droop shut.

"Come on then," Katie said briskly, taking his hand and pulling him up off the bed.

He shook his head to clear it and looked around him in bemusement. "Where are we going?" he asked.

"To find Gandalf of course," Katie said impatiently.

"In the middle of the night?" Legolas protested.

"Yes," she replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Legolas thought it best not to argue. He quickly pulled on a shirt and followed her out into the starlit night where the sounds of singing and laughter could still be heard.

* * *

"Katie!" Legolas called after her as she rushed off towards the stables. "Katie! We can't just go riding off in the middle of the night. Gandalf will be in the Shire by now. It is miles and miles from here."

"Legolas, this may be my only chance to find out about my past! I can't give up now. This dreams mean something. I'm meant to find out…why else would I keep having these dreams?"

Her face was alive with excitement and her heart was racing.

Legolas hesitated.

Katie sighed. "I understand if you don't want to come, Legolas but I'm going. Please don't try to stop me," she begged him, her eyes pleading with him to understand.

"I was just going to say that we should fetch some provisions for the long journey," Legolas said quietly.

A slow smile spread across her face as she processed his words. Then she flung herself into his surprised arms and kissed him joyfully.

"Thank you Legolas," she said softly, looking intently at him with those strange golden eyes.

* * *

Their journey was long and hard. The weather was often terrible; snowstorms, rain downpours and hail battered them but nothing could deter Katie's spirit. Legolas was so pleased to see her so happy that he did not care.

They travelled solidly on horses for three months, stopping off at towns on the way to gather more supplies.

It was a bright sunny day when they arrived in the Shire. The sun had forgotten its past grievances with the sky, and the clouds had blown away to leave a cornflower blue sky and a sparkling sun above.

Legolas was captivated by the Shire. He had never seen anything like it. It was so beautiful and peaceful.

Katie was much more impatient. "Come on Legolas," she would keep saying. "We haven't got much time."

He obeyed her with a smile because he could see how happy this made her.

"How are we going to find him?" he asked the morning they entered the Shire.

Katie had thought about this. "We'll go to the main pub in the Shire. I seem to remember Sam saying it was the Green Dragon. We'll ask after him there."

Legolas nodded in agreement.

* * *

The pub was bustling when they arrived. Katie looked around her in amusement as she watched the hundreds of hobbits scurrying around beneath them. She and Legolas were so tall compared to the little creatures. They picked their way gingerly through the pub. They drew many astonished looks as they did so; obviously elves were not at all common in the Shire. Katie speculated that many of them would never have left the Shire and so would never have seen an Elf before. Besides, most of the elves had now left Middle Earth by now.

"Excuse me, sir!" Katie called over the din. She peered over the counter. Suddenly a ruddy little face popped up, an extremely cheerful look on his face. An expression of reverence spread across his face as he caught sight of the two elves. He bowed very low and fiddled with his moustache nervously.

"Yes, my lady, what can I do for you?" he asked timidly.

Katie smiled at him radiantly. A look of relief swept over the little hobbit's face.

"We're looking for a friend of ours," Legolas said softly.

The little hobbit beamed. "Of course, sir. Who do you request?"

Katie held back a giggle at the hobbit's over exaggerated attempts to be polite. "We're searching for Gandalf the White. Or perhaps you'd know him as Gandalf the Grey?"

The man's face broke into a toothy grin. "Oh yes of course! Mr Gandalf," he smiled. "Yes, yes, I've seen him recently."

Katie looked excited. "Where is he?" she asked eagerly. She felt Legolas give her hand a gentle squeeze. She smiled at him.

The little hobbit's face fell slightly. "Well, actually he left not two days ago."

Katie exchanged an anxious look with Legolas, and then turned back to the hobbit.

"Do you know where he was going?"

The man nodded vigorously, clearly glad to be of some assistance. "Yes, lady, he said he was departing the Grey Havens. I am afraid that I do not know where that is. I have never left the Shire in all my life."

But Katie was already nodding urgently. "Thank you, sir, thank you very much. Farewell," she called, dragging Legolas by the hand towards the door.

The little hobbit waved happily, a look of contented bewilderment on his face.

As soon as they were out of the pub, Katie turned to Legolas.

"I'm going," she said. "You go back to Minas Tirith. I will join you there when I am finished."

But Legolas was already shaking his head. "I nearly lost you once Katie, I'm not losing you again."

* * *

"Gandalf!" Katie sprinted across the marble courtyard, her feet skidding on the smooth surface. It had taken them four days to reach the Grey Havens and hardly half an hour to find Gandalf.

"My child!" Gandalf exclaimed, catching her as she skidded into him. "What is it?"

"I need to ask you something," she said breathlessly. She looked around for Legolas but he was nowhere to be seen.

"What is it?" Gandalf was looking concerned.

"Do you know anything about my past? My parents? Where I came from?" Her questions came pouring out, like an unstoppable flood. Questions that had been pent up inside her for so many long years. Finally, she had someone who could answer her questions.

"I am afraid that I do not, child," Gandalf said solemnly.

Katie's face paled and the joyous expression on her face disappeared like a cloud passing over the sun.

"What do you mean? How can you not know? Lord Cirdan said you…"

Gandalf was frowning. "Lord Cirdan?"

"He said that you knew something about me."

"I do not know why he would say that; I can assure you that I don't know."

Katie was desperate. "I saw a vision," she blurted out.

Gandalf looked at her in surprise.

"I saw a vision of an old man on a horse carrying a baby. He was heading to Esgaroth. I grew up there. The baby was me."

Gandalf's face had gone ashen-white. For the first time ever, Katie saw him looking absolutely astonished. He was speechless for a few moments. "You? You…were that baby?"

"So it was you!" Katie exclaimed. "It was you who carried me to Esgaroth!"

"Well, yes, so it seems. But I knew not what became of you after I took you there."

A look of hope had appeared on Katie's face again. "Please," she said. "Please tell me everything you know."

Gandalf nodded earnestly. "Sit, my child. I will tell you what I can."

They sat on the grey stone bench that looked over the sea. The wind was whistling through the courtyard, rustling through the leaves, and Katie could feel the salty spray blowing in from the sea.

"It was many thousands of years ago that it happened," Gandalf began. "I remember it very clearly; wizards are blessed with many things, one of them is memory. It was in the First Age of this world. There was a beautiful old city, hidden in a circle of mountains. Few knew its whereabouts. I was one of the lucky trusted ones who did not actually live there. It was called Gondolin."

Katie frowned as a strange feeling of remembrance came over her. "I've heard that name before. Something Legolas told me," she said. She shook her head. "Please continue."

"Anyway, one day, great forces of evil, almost equal to those of Sauron, attacked Gondolin through the work of a traitor and the beautiful city was destroyed. Upon hearing of this terrible siege, I rushed from where I was at the time to find the ruins of the city. It was the most awful thing I have ever seen. I will never forget it. Anyone who had seen the city in its glory would be shocked by what had happened to it. I frantically searched the deserted ruins. There was no one alive. At least, that's what I thought until I came to one chamber in the central citadel. I entered the room, not expecting to find anything for everywhere else I'd been had been full of death. But suddenly I heard a cry. I rushed over to where the sound came from and I saw a gilt crib in the corner of the ruined room."

Katie gasped. "It was me?"

Gandalf nodded seriously. "Yes, I believe it must have been. In the crib lay a beautiful baby, dressed splendidly. She was crying terribly and clutching a strange jewel which I could not prise from her hand. I wrapped her up and left the remains of the once magnificent city on my horse. I did not know what to do with her. I could not possibly bring her up myself. My life was too dangerous and unstable to care for a child. I took her to the nearest city where I knew there were two people who would care for a child. I left her on their doorstep and prayed that they would look after her as their own."

He fell silent and gazed out over the sea. A tear rolled down Katie's cheek.

"Do you…" she whispered. "Do you know who my real parents were?"

Gandalf shook his head. "I don't. I found you in the chamber of the Lord of the Golden Flower. On your crib was inscribed the name _Alass__ë__a Celebriel. _It is a very noble name so I guessed you were the daughter of the lord. But he and his wife must have perished with the rest of the city. I am sorry."

"Alassëa Celebriel," Katie repeated. "That's my name? My real name?"

"Yes," Gandalf said. "Your elven name."

They sat in silence for a long time. Gandalf stood up quietly and left her alone.

She sat for a long time, staring out to sea, unseeing. It was not until dusk began to gather that Katie realised how long she'd been sitting out there.

A gentle hand on her shoulder roused her from her thoughts.

"Katie," Legolas said softly. He sat down beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist and drew her to his side.

"I'm fine," she said. "What did you tell me about Gondolin?" she asked quietly.

"What?" Legolas frowned, looking down at her.

"At the coronation. You told me something about Gondolin."

"I don't really remember. It was two years ago."

"I remember. I met Lord Glorfindel and you told me something about him."

Legolas' eyes widened. "Lord Glorfindel once lived in Gondolin. He was one of the seven Lords of Gondolin. He is believed to have died in the siege but he now lives again. There are those that believe that he was sent back to Middle Earth by the Valar as one of the Istari, the Blue Wizards."

"What?" Katie frowned.

"I do not know the whole story," Legolas said. "But it said that after he died fighting, he returned to Middle Earth years later to aid the fight against Sauron."

Katie was watching Legolas in complete astonishment, hanging onto his every word.

"But couldn't that mean….?" she trailed off.

Legolas looked at her in concern. "Mean what?"

"No, no, I can't be sure," she said hastily. "But Gandalf said he found me in the ruins of Gondolin as a baby. If Glorfindel was in Gondolin at the time of its destruction, surely he might be able to tell me something?"

Legolas didn't say anything. He sat beside her quietly, looking thoughtful.

* * *

They said farewell to Frodo, Bilbo and Gandalf the next day. It was a sorrowful affair; the three hobbits there in floods of tears, a misty grey cloud hanging over the valley.

As the white carven ship sailed off into the distance, Katie's eyes filled with tears. She could not help but feel a sense of sadness at saying goodbye to a connection to her past.

Legolas put an arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead softly, as a light misty rain began to drift down.

"Wherever you go Katie, you are shrouded in mystery," Legolas said, with a smile. "I feel I cannot even begin to know all your secrets."

Katie laughed but the sound was muffled somewhat by the hazy rain.

"Let us find the Lord Glorfindel and find out once and for all just who you are," Legolas said smiling.

* * *

**A/N. **Hope this chapter wasn't too confusing! Feel free to PM me or leave a review if you have any questions or comments. Next chapter up soon!


	22. Chapter 21: A Strange Tale

**Chapter 21: A Strange Tale**

* * *

The day they returned to Minas Tirith dawned fair and bright. They rode through the citadel gates to the sound of golden trumpets, announcing their return. Aragorn and Arwen came down to greet them, overjoyed at their homecoming.

"I trust your journey was successful?" Arwen said, hugging Katie.

"Yes, indeed," Katie replied. "I have much news to tell you. But first we seek the Lord Glorfindel. I have something very important to discuss with him."

"Of course," Aragorn said taking her arm. "The Lord Glorfindel remains in Minas Tirith with some of his elven companions. I will take you to him."

* * *

"The Lady Katie, sir," Aragorn said, inclining his head to the tall elf who stood in the bright courtyard, his back to them.

He turned as they entered. She bowed her head slightly, following Aragorn's lead. Aragorn withdrew quietly.

Katie stood in silence for a few moments, unsure of what to say. How to begin. But Glorfindel eased her difficulty.

"I believe I know why you asked to see me," he said, his golden eyes mysterious.

"You do?" she asked in surprise. "But how can you-"

"Something about you was strange, somehow familiar," he said slowly. "And your eyes, most unusual."

"They are the same as yours," Katie said, watching him carefully.

"I could not understand it," Glorfindel said quietly. "But you look as if you know something?"

Katie hesitated for a fraction of a second. "I believe you were present at the fall of Gondolin," she said cautiously.

Glorfindel stiffened. His face went pale. There was a long pause. "Yes," he said finally. "Yes, I was."

Katie watched him warily. He did not speak again for another few minutes. He simply stood looking out over the great fields stretched out before Minas Tirith like a sea of green. Then he spoke and his voice was quiet and full of sorrow and pain.

"The fall of Gondolin was a terrible, terrible thing. Such a beautiful city. Such injustice was done upon it. It was a grave tragedy. But none of us could have foreseen the treachery of one of our own."

Katie did not speak. She just listened.

"I defended the city with the rest of my kin. I watched my fellow elves, my friends fall beside me. As I was fleeing the city with the last of my companions, we were ambushed by a Balrog, a creature of fire. I stayed behind to hold it off. The fight was terrible; the worst I have ever fought. And the creature was so very strong. But I finally defeated the great creature. But as I did so, it brought about my own downfall. We fell into the abyss together."

His golden eyes were sad and reminiscent. He sighed heavily.

"I arrived at the Halls of Awaiting, the place between death and life. But I could not go on. They sent me back. Back to the world of pain, destruction and death."

He fell silent and stood up quietly.

"That is your story?" Katie asked softly.

He nodded.

"Am I right in believing that there were once nine lords of Gondolin?" Katie asked tentatively. Her mind was whirling with jumbled confused thoughts which she couldn't seem to draw together.

Glorfindel looked slightly surprised at her knowledge. "Yes, I was known as the Lord of the House of the Golden Flower."

Katie gasped. The truth hit her heavily; like the great weight that had been resting on her shoulders had suddenly slammed down to her feet.

Glorfindel whirled round.

"But you…that means that you must be…but how…" Katie couldn't seem to process the information. "That means you're my father."

Glorfindel stared at her for a long moment. "What?" he said, looking stunned.

She explained everything that Gandalf had told her; Glorfindel watching her in complete shock.

"But I didn't know," he stuttered. "But my wife…I don't understand. I didn't know there was a child."

Katie sat down heavily, her head reeling.

"You left."

Glorfindel looked up sharply. "What?"

"You left to go to battle months before the final siege," Katie said, all her thoughts coming together. "You must have gone to battle just before your wife realised she was with child. You never knew you had a daughter."

Glorfindel was silent. He could not speak. Slowly, Katie pulled out the ball of light from the silmaril which she had kept close to her ever since the day at Mount Doom.

* * *

**A/N. **Heading towards the end of this story… I can't quite believe it. It's been so long since I first got inspiration for this story; from the wonderful starstruckKT

Two more chapters to go!


	23. Chapter 22: Elanor

**Chapter 22: Elanor**

* * *

"Where did you get that?" Glorfindel asked, looking shocked.

"So you know what this is?" Katie asked.

"Of course I do. But how did you-"

"This is proof that I am your daughter. I was holding the silmaril when Gandalf found me in Gondolin."

"I gave it to my wife," whispered Glorfindel.

Katie nodded. "Yes. And she must have given it to me when she knew she was in danger."

Glorfindel nodded dumbly.

"You ought to know that I destroyed it," Katie said, looking cautiously at Glorfindel, unsure of his reaction.

"Then what is that?" Glorfindel asked in surprise.

"This is merely an imprint, a shadow of the real thing. I cast it into the dying fires of Mount Doom after I knew the danger and destruction it could cause. Sauron had been seeking me out; he knew something of the powerful object I held. But at the end of it all, in the Crack of Doom, I could not sever my last connection to my lost parents, so I took some light from it and kept it with me."

"I never fully understood the power of it though," Katie said, looking thoughtful.

"Neither did I," Glorfindel said. "It was never known by more than a few people that a fourth silmaril was ever created. Everyone believed there to have been only three, all of which were destroyed. One now resides in the sky, as a star known by our kin as Eärendil. One in water; in the great seas. And one in the earth, swallowed up by a great chasm. And now the fourth resides in fire."

Glorfindel smiled and turned away.

"How did you come by it?" Katie asked interestedly.

Glorfindel chuckled. "You have my wife's curiosity," he said. "That is a story for another day." Then he frowned suddenly. "What became of my wife?" he said quietly.

Katie shook her head sadly. "I don't know."

She glanced at Glorfindel and saw that his face looked wretched.

"Do not grieve," she said softly. "It is not certain that she perished."

"How could she have not? Gandalf said there were no others alive besides you in the citadel," Glorfindel said desolately.

"But she may have escaped from the city during the siege."

"But why would she have left you?"

"Yes," said Katie, looking a little disconsolate. "I wondered that too. I thought perhaps she was about to be captured and hid me so the enemy could not take me too."

"I wish I knew what had become of her. If she has travelled across the sea, I can be at peace," Glorfindel said.

"I know of someone who can tell us that."

* * *

"Lady Elanor," Glorfindel bowed low. "We have come to seek some news which is of great importance to us."

The beautiful tall elf that stood before him smiled gently. She nodded her dark head. "The Lady Ithilwen," she said knowingly.

Glorfindel looked up, hope lingering in his eyes.

Katie turned to him. "That is my mother's name?"

He nodded. "What do you know of her?" he asked Elanor hurriedly.

Elanor smiled again. "I am the Keeper of the Grey Havens. I remember everyone who has ever passed on from here. Your wife was amongst them."

A look of joy and relief came into Glorfindel's weary face. Katie smiled jubilantly at his happiness.

"So she is alive. You can join her in Valinor," Katie said.

Glorfindel looked surprised. "You are not coming with me?"

Katie smiled gently. "I will come, when my time is right. But for now, I stay in Middle Earth with Legolas and my friends."

Glorfindel nodded in understanding. "I understand. But it will be hard for us to separate so soon."

Katie smiled. "I know. It will be. But time means nothing to us. We have all the time in the world."

* * *

**A/N. **Just the epilogue to go, folks! I can't thank you all enough for the amazing patience you've had with this story and the wonderful reviews you've given! It really makes me smile to read them.


	24. Epilogue: The Last Ship Sails

**Epilogue: The Last Ship Sails**

* * *

"Give me the light," said Legolas slowly. Katie looked up at him in surprise and watched as he carefully took the ball of glowing light from her hands.

The light glowed brighter for a second or two in his gentle hands. Then he drew out something small and golden and seemed to pour the light into it.

Then, turning to Katie, he said: "An eternal reminder of what happened that day. The day of Sauron's downfall. So you will never forget your amazing courage and good."

Katie watched speechlessly as he slid what she now saw to be a ring onto her finger.

"But it doesn't just symbolise that," he said softly. "I hope that this ring will now remind you of my love for you. Wherever you are, this ring will bring you back to me somehow."

Katie smiled. She leant forward and kissed him. "Thank you Legolas. It will remain on my finger forever." She smiled suddenly, her eyes mischievous. "Like a wedding ring."

She glanced over at him, her eyes twinkling.

"Come now, Katie," Legolas said, with a chuckle. "Marriage is a human ceremony. Surely you do not still think of that?"

Katie grinned. "I was brought up as a human once upon a time. I will not easily forget."

Legolas smiled fondly at her. "Whatever makes you happy."

* * *

"Katie, it is time."

Legolas' soft voice shook Katie from her distant thoughts. She stood quietly on the balcony looking down over the great kingdom of Gondor, her head bowed in sadness, tears in her eyes.

She turned to him, her face full of sorrow.

"Do not grieve for them," Legolas said quietly. "They will live out the rest of their years together happily and when the time comes for them, they will depart this world together, happy."

Katie nodded. "I will miss them."

"So will I," said Legolas softly. "Come, let us say farewell."

The two of them joined hands with a smile and departed.

* * *

"This is the last ship I will ever make," said Cirdan solemnly, as Legolas and Katie stood before him. "I will build this ship and then I will join you with the very last of our kin to travel over the great seas. The time of the elves is finally over."

Katie nodded, her face sad and proud.

"I see you bring companions with you," Cirdan commented, gesturing to the figures standing behind them. "Yet they are not of our race."

Legolas nodded. "They are not. But they are the noblest and greatest of their own races, and have been granted the honour of travelling with us. Gimli, son of Gloin, and Samwise Gamgee."

Cirdan nodded his head slowly and bowed low to them, disappearing quietly behind them.

"Another day. Another journey," Katie sighed.

"Are you sad?" Legolas asked, taking her hand.

Katie thought for a moment. "No," she said finally. "It's just another adventure, another new beginning."

Legolas smiled at her. "Every day with you, Katie, is a new adventure."

The two of them stood together in silence as the sun set over the great expanse of sea that stretched before them, casting a beautiful golden glow over everything. Another day was ending, another journey was beginning.

* * *

**A/N. **So….this is it. The end of the story. It's been a long time in the making but I hope you enjoyed it! Do leave a comment to tell me what you think : )

Thank you everyone for reading!


End file.
